


硬币的余温/Lingering Warmth of a Coin

by DreamInWintertime



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Lingering Warmth of a Coin, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamInWintertime/pseuds/DreamInWintertime
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**第一章（A）**

并没有太多的人注意他。

哪怕在Loki足够漫长的生命里，这也是一件少见的事。

昏昏欲睡又带着点希望之光的星期四下午，太阳懒洋洋地在被浓荫遮去了一半的小街上空发亮。阳光在触碰到Loki黑发的时候温柔地陷落了下去，而不是像他上一次来到纽约的时候那样在一丝不苟的油亮发胶上反射出耀眼的刺痛。他的长发随意松散着，这是短短几分钟之内，在Loki身上发生的第二件少见的事。

他的面前是一座连花园都没有的砖石二层小楼，和左右同样颜色的两座房子紧挨着，狭小的车库在这样紧张的空间下显得更加逼仄，里面那辆生了锈斑的白色皮卡似乎被周围的墙裹住了。

Loki并不知道他所处的地方是布鲁克林区的威廉斯堡，同样，他也压根不知道今天是什么星期四。他小心翼翼的四处张望一阵之后，向着面前的矮房子凑近两步，他的眼睛穿过过近的楼距，看着街对面窗户里挂着的各种破破烂烂的皮具和保存良好的金属锉刀，却悄悄将右手探出去，在门上叩了三下。

他看起来就怕谁看到似的。然而这样的担心实在没有必要，小街上只有一个带着头巾的老妇人坐在街角，逗弄一只黑白花色的猫。Loki耐心等了一会，没有人应门，他转过头，盯了一会儿黄铜的门牌，确认自己并没有认错地址，于是第二次敲门就带上了理直气壮的急促，这个时候他注意到自己手里握着的门环被刷成了墨绿色。

虽然整栋房子并没有什么统一的风格，但这个门环还是能够显得特别格格不入。这扎眼的墨绿，他居然现在才注意到。Loki抓着它敲了第三次门，这一次是出于发泄他对自己这样粗心大意的不满。

显然房子里并没有人。

他的礼貌终于耗尽了。Loki再一次左顾右盼，确认没任何人注意到自己之后，轻轻转动了两下把手，门便顺从地开了。屋里采光不好，门缝放进来的阳光照亮了厨房水槽里还没洗的盘子和杯子，但Loki还是关上了门，于是整个房间又回归到一种灰扑扑的状态里。

房子内部的构造非常符合建筑工程原理，客厅很小，米黄色的布艺沙发在缺乏光线的情况下展示出一种容易被忽视的灰棕色，旁边有一张和沙发一样矮小到几乎贴着地面的长方茶几，不远的地方就是配套的长条电视柜，但是上面没有电视机，而是散乱的扔着一些美食杂志和报纸。另一侧的厨房要比客厅宽敞一些，银色的双开门大冰箱仿佛承重柱一样顶着房顶，目测放倒下来的话会比餐桌面积还大一些。餐桌上铺了一张深浅绿色与白色方格相间的棉质桌布，旁边有两把圆形餐椅，没有扶手，但都带着黑色的铁艺靠背。整个厨房只有这两把椅子，显示着房子的居住者大概不常有客人。冰箱旁边，略窄的楼梯直直地通向二层，那里似乎有一扇窗户，使楼梯上半部分的浅棕木漆清晰地出现在一片灰色里。

Loki盯着那娇小的沙发犹豫了一会儿，拉过一把椅子坐下了，在主人回来前，他没什么兴趣参观这个乏善可陈的房子。

他等了足够久，一直保持着警惕不让自己陷入到瞌睡中去。然而当时间来到下午六点，房子内部完全被黑暗吞没的时候，Loki的额头终于轻轻靠在了椅背上自己的臂弯里。

被凡俗的温暖包裹，是一件极其危险的事。

他醒来的时候，的确就立刻对上了一双危险的目光，那目光仅仅透过自己所包含的震惊与痛苦，就足够杀死他。房间里已经点上了灯，Loki在对方过分集中的瞪视中下意识地摸了摸自己的脸，不出意料地摸到了睡觉时压出的一道深深印子。

“这头发蠢透了，哥哥。”他毫不示弱地瞪了回去，并且抢先开口，好像这样就算占了上风似的。

Thor并没有第一时间去摸他惨不忍睹的金色短发，他仍然牢牢盯着Loki，渐渐的，蓝色虹膜里的震惊褪去，取而代之的是一种了然的冷漠。

“也不是第一次被你耍了。”这是他对Loki说的第一句话。他转过身去，打开水龙头开始刷盘子，他的手微微颤抖着，但是动作依旧麻利。

“所以这就是伟大的雷神梦想的生活，”Loki也站起身，走到橱柜旁边垂眼看着那些盘子前一天的油渍被Thor的大手抹去，“她把你当奴隶使唤。”

“你懂个屁。”Thor把盘子往Loki所在的地方重重一搁，盘子非常争气地裂了条缝。他盯了那条裂缝半秒，又开始刷下一只盘子。

“我确实不懂。”Loki耸耸肩。

Loki以为沉默会一直延续到Thor把所有盘子都洗完，但事实证明他还是高估了Thor保持沉默的能力。

“所以你没死。”Thor盯着手里正冲水的盘子，如果能用视线洗掉上面的污迹，他此刻早就把东西都洗完了。

“如你所见。”Loki觉得自己给出的是一个中立的回答，虽然中立回答在此刻没什么用。

“所以我没找到尸体。”Thor嗤笑了一声。

“早知道我就留下截木头满足你。”

大概是想到自己事后才回去寻找尸体也有点理亏，Thor不说话了，这一次沉默成功地坚持到了看着他把所有餐具都擦干堆放在橱柜上。他从中捡出一只玻璃杯，去冰箱里拎出了一瓶啤酒，拇指轻轻一翘就开开了瓶盖。Thor把杯子倒满推到桌子的另一头，自己则就着酒瓶仰头灌了几口。

Loki看着他滚动的喉结，双手攥紧了冰凉的玻璃杯，好控制自己不要一冲动用魔法让Thor的头发长回去。

“所以，”Thor放下酒瓶，似乎那点对他无关痛痒的酒精终于能帮助他平静地直视Loki的眼睛了，“你来干嘛，你又想做什么？”

Loki自知在纽约的信用记录算不上好，他为此准备了一些说辞，但实际上这仍是一个他难以回答的问题。“不干嘛，”他最终决定抛弃自己一肚子打好了草稿的瞎话，“不过，我还能去哪呢？或许你认为复仇者的监狱里更适合我，可你这里虽然糟透了，总好过那儿。”

Thor皱起了眉，似乎Loki突然决定不做什么，对他来说是一件极为棘手的事情。

“给我个理由，让我相信不必通知曼哈顿的朋友们。”他说。

“你听起来就像是个地道的中庭人。”Loki嫌恶地撇撇嘴。“我哪都不去，就在这儿待着，你要是乐意，可以时时刻刻看着我。”他把双手合十伸到Thor下巴旁边，“想再来个手铐的话，你随时都可以来一个，殿下。”

Thor躲开了他的手，像是上面带着什么致命的病菌一样。这么说不太准确，因为或许再厉害的病菌也不能引起雷神的恐慌。可是，他的动作和眼神却都着实泄露出了他此刻的惊惶。

Loki收回了手，他满意地观察到Thor在恢复一脸冷漠前露出了片刻抱歉的表情。Thor其实不必感到抱歉。他想。他人生中的尴尬已经太多，多到他自己都不会觉得尴尬了。

“希望你们还没有拮据到出租房子的地步。”Loki说，“我可不想跟别的房客挤在一起。”

话音刚落，门锁就发出了钥匙转动的细微声响。Thor突然站起身，挡在了Loki前面。

“我买了羊肉！”Jane晃了晃手里的袋子，接着她看见了Thor一脸紧张的表情，还有他身后露出的半条腿。“有客人？”她有点惊讶，从来都是他们去复仇者大厦，没什么人会来他们家做客。

“是熟客。”Loki的声音传来，他站起身，然后遗憾的发现自己即使站起来还是被Thor挡了个严实，于是他踢了一脚椅子，从Thor背后绕了出来。

Jane张大嘴巴看着他，手里的购物袋掉到了地上。“你还活着？”她尖声道，“可是你明明……你还活着？”

Loki好整以暇地看着她，并没有打算回答。

“他怎么会还活着？”Jane把火力转向了Thor，“他为什么会在这儿？在我们家？”

Loki看见Thor的下颌微不可察地动了动。

“所有简历上都写着地址。”在Thor开口前，Loki就抛出了合情合理的解释，“Foster小姐，不是我多嘴，不过我觉得让Thor出去找工作不是个好主意。”

“你去找工作？！”Jane的声音又高了一个八度，潜力惊人。

Thor愤恨地瞪了Loki一眼。“呃……是Steve建议我去的，他说他在这方面很有经验……找点事情充实自己什么的，为了……为了……”

“为了缓解你失去兄弟的痛苦。”Jane不客气地替他说了，同样，她也愤恨地瞪了Loki一眼，“现在看来用不着了。”

“谢谢，我很感动。”Loki咬住了嘴唇，强迫自己憋住笑，“如果你在乎的话，我真的很感动，Thor。”

Thor抬起眼睛，似乎突然对吊灯罩上的一只蛾子产生了浓厚的兴趣。

Jane弯腰捡起装着羊肉的袋子，走进了厨房，路过Loki身边时用鼻子重重地哼了一声。

Loki走到之前被他嫌弃的小沙发前坐了下来，他知道，如果他想留下，首先得尽量让自己显得识趣。

让他没想到的是，Thor也走到他身边坐了下来，于是小小的沙发空间突然紧张起来，似乎它也难以承受这样的重量，或者气氛，在Thor坐下的那一刻沙发发出了嘎吱一声。

“你不去帮忙？你知道，就像你最向往的凡人夫妻那样。”Loki尝试着解救小沙发，还有半个屁股已经被挤到沙发扶手缝里的自己。

“他在厨房只会碍手碍脚。”Jane的声音从厨房里传了出来。

Thor不再盯着天花板看了，改成盯着茶几上冰凉的半杯咖啡。

Loki闭嘴了几秒，又忍不住开口，这一次他特意过分地压低了声音：“嘿，后来你真的哭了啊？我都不敢相信……”

“哭了几天几夜呢，直到上周五我们看完电影回来的晚上，他还哭了。”Loki能够想象到Jane一面炖羊肉一面不屑白眼的样子。

Thor把脸埋到了手里。“这房子隔音不好，如你所见。”他的声音从手掌缝隙中传来，闷闷的。

**第一章（B）**

Thor从手掌里抬起头来，挫败感却仍然环绕着他，尤其是Loki还在旁边看着，这让他很不舒服。

“没关系的Thor。”Loki轻声说。Thor知道这并不代表真的没关系。虽然Loki从来不会像他的哥们儿一样拍拍他的肩膀笑着说这没什么，但是他能够熟练地从Loki的语气里听出来，是不是真的没关系。

如鲠在喉，Thor不知道该如何为自己解释。“我打碎了它。”他说，或许后面应该跟上一句对不起。他不是不想道歉，他只是觉得这句话太轻飘飘的了，他说不出口。

“妈妈会再送给我一个的，”Loki肯定地说，“也许她能用魔法把它修好，妈妈总有办法Thor，别在这犯愁了。”他面对一地碎片，要把上面几句自己都不信的话说得令人信服，委实不容易。

Thor点点头，明白自己在这儿耽误下去没什么用。他解开自己崭新的小披风，蹲下身，把琉璃灯的碎片用披风包裹起来。“我去找妈妈。”这话透着股大义凛然，他是个有担当的男人，失手打碎了Loki的灯，就算妈妈要罚他抄书，他也认了，“你今晚要是看书，就去拿我的那盏。”

“好啊，我想去你那看。”Loki咧嘴笑了，“你那离藏书阁近一点。”他补充道。

“我去替你搬书。”Thor连忙挺起胸脯，“藏书阁的梯子坐着太难受了，哪有床上舒服。”每次Loki都能在梯子上坐大半天，时间长到足够Thor在门前的石阶上晒着太阳睡两觉。

“是啊太难受了，”Loki赞同，“硌得我屁股疼。”

那天晚上，Frigga果然有办法修好灯，Thor也果然被罚抄了。他一面心不在焉地咬着羽毛笔的尾巴在纸上瞎划拉，一面偷偷瞥在他的旁边看书的Loki。Loki的膝上摊开着一本厚度远远超过他手掌宽度的大部头，他一只手翻动书页，另一只手在桌上的本里记着什么，他的字又小又工整。

很久很久以后，Thor才知道，Loki并不是真的嫌藏书阁的梯子硬。

“你在看什么呢？”Thor终于抄完了最后一行字，他把被灯映热的一侧脸颊贴在桌子上，看Loki仍在皱着眉细细钻研那书的内容。Loki没有回答他，只是立起了书皮，“商业史”几个烫金的字在乌黑的皮革上闪闪发亮。

“没意思，”Thor拍了拍桌子，“不会打仗的人才去做买卖。”

“看这个不是学怎么做买卖，Thor。”Loki慢条斯理地说。

“那就更没用了！还有妈妈让我抄的这个‘植物简册’，有什么用嘛，插图全是花花草草的！”Thor把手边那本薄薄的册子往Loki的方向一推，书直直冲向他自己的那盏琉璃灯，眼看又要撞上。Loki晃了晃手指，书在碰到灯的底座前稳稳地停下了。Thor感受到自己狂跳的心脏的到了拯救，他不去计较Loki是不是为了吓唬自己所以施展魔法的时候故意慢悠悠的。

“幸好只是‘简册’，插图还那么多，妈妈对你够好的了。”Loki说，“再碎一个，就该让你抄‘大全’，没插图的那种。”他维妙维俏的模仿着Frigga不温不火的愠怒样子。

“我才不怕！”Thor从刚才的惊魂一刻里回过劲来，哈哈笑了，完成了作业他又是一个自由的好汉子，“我们出去玩吧，妈妈院子里的花开了，特别好。”白天他在Frigga的院子里看见墨桂树开了花，细细碎碎的深绿色点缀在浅黄的细长叶子间，香气从圆形的树冠上水波般四溢开来。

Loki无奈的往窗外看了一眼。“这都半夜了。”他似乎是想说。但是看着Thor被灯光照亮的眼睛，他咂了咂嘴。“好吧。”Loki说，“就去看一眼。”

被纸笔圈禁了一晚上的Thor立刻雀跃起来，他搬开Loki膝盖上的书，贴心地把自己的作业撕下一条来夹在Loki看到的那一页，然后抓过Loki的手跑了出去。他的手握了半天羽毛笔，被墨水和汗水弄得十分滑腻，而Loki的手则微凉的干燥着，Thor走了一阵子才意识到这一点，连忙想把手缩回来在衣服上蹭蹭。

然而，他的手刚刚一松，就被Loki紧紧地回握住了。如果说有什么事情是Thor不会做的，其中一定有一条，他不会挣脱Loki的手，于是他也用力地握了回去，两个人的手紧紧拉着，在神宫的长廊里越跑越快。

“快啊，快上来。”Thor趴在树枝上，向着树下犹犹豫豫的Loki伸出一只胳膊。

“我不觉得是个好主意。”Loki看着高大的树干和颤颤巍巍的树枝说。

Thor收回了手，找了两个结实的分叉处，用脚牢牢钩住，身子从树干上倒挂下来，两手抓住了Loki的胁下。“上来。”他一使劲，就把Loki抱到了树上，Loki死死咬着嘴唇，大概是忍住了一声惊呼。

树的枝桠间洒下月光，给桂树镀了一层银一样。Thor在粗壮的枝干上躺下，Loki垂下双腿，轻轻踢着枝头一簇热闹的花。

“妈妈罚你的时候说什么啦？”Loki问。

“哦，妈妈说，不能因为你不生气我就总欺负你。”Thor弯了弯眼睛，拉住了Loki的手肘，“弟弟，你觉得我欺负你吗？”

Loki摇了摇头。

“就是的嘛，我怎么会欺负你呢。”Thor撅起嘴，突然开始对妈妈的判决很不满意，她可以因为自己犯了错惩罚自己，但是他没有欺负Loki，他从来也没有想过要欺负Loki。

“不过你也不该乱搬动那个灯，”Loki说，“我告诉你了，它很脆的。”

“我不是欺负你，我就是试试。”Thor解释道。

过了一会儿，他终于又说：“好吧，对不起，我该听你的。”

“我说了没关系。”Loki回答，“你当然没有欺负我，我会跟妈妈说的。”

“对，不然我多冤枉……”哪怕他打碎了东西，他还是真的觉得自己冤枉。

墨桂的香气十分醉人，在对妈妈的不满中，Thor感觉到眼皮越来越沉。

“你只是什么都不在乎，Thor。”迷迷糊糊中，他听到Loki说。

“可我不会欺负你的。”Thor含糊的嘟囔了一句，然后就进入了梦乡。树上不安稳的浅眠中，Thor感觉到有什么东西钻到了自己怀里，他伸出手探了探，摸到了柔滑的长发。

那是Loki的头发。Thor微笑起来，把他搂了搂紧，放心地往梦境更深处走去。

Thor梦见了他们长大之后的事。

他梦见Loki还是端着书，穿着很衬他眼睛的墨绿色袍子。他的头发更长了，不过仍像现在一样打着卷。他坐在高高的墨桂树上，几乎和深绿色的花海融为一体，纤长的脚赤着，有一下没一下的踢落了几蔟花瓣。

他梦见自己拿着锤子，披风鲜红，金甲闪亮，带着战场的血腥与风沙，站在桂树下，看着Loki。

Thor微笑起来。

对于他来说，桂树和Loki都会一直在，他们会一起越长越高，最终一起成为父亲口中所说的，注定的王者。

Loki把书合上了，低下头看着他。“Thor，”他一如往常呼唤他的名字，“你看，王位只有一个啊。”

墨桂树开始扭曲，扭曲成王座的形状，但是却仍然包裹着粗糙的树皮。Loki坐在上面，他的脚在树皮的皴裂上蹭出了一道道血迹。

他却恍若不觉，绿眸子不悲不喜，依旧深深望着他。

“哥哥，王位沾了我的血，你还想要吗？”

\--tbc--


	2. Chapter 2

**第二章（A）**

“少一把椅子。”Jane叹了口气，每一件不顺遂的事情在今天都会显得格外不顺遂，“车库里好像有一把，洗车时候用的，不过我记得前两天好像椅子腿断了，还有，”她举起一只裂了缝的盘子，一些绛红色的番茄酱还留恋在盘子的裂口处，“这只盘子漏汤，我们得再买一只了。”

她看着挤在沙发上两兄弟，沙发太矮，以至于她有一种在看两个犯了错蹲在地上的小孩的错觉。

“你希望我去商店吗？”Thor搓了搓手，“我现在就去。”

“等一下，”Jane抬手制止了他想要站起身的动作，转过眼睛盯着Loki，“让我想想。”

Loki抿着笑意，大大方方地也回望着Jane，他几乎能从女科学家那透明的脑子里看见齿轮在矛盾中运转着——显然Jane不愿意单独和Loki呆在一起，所以她不能放Thor自己去商店，况且出门后就是个商量是否要留下Loki的极好的机会；然而，把Loki自己留在家里在她看来当然也是十分危险的，虽然这房子非常一般，但是她也不愿意冒着回来就看见煤气炉爆炸的风险出门，所以上一个想法被否决了。既然Thor不能单独出门，Loki不能单独在家，她又不愿意独自和Loki在一起，那么结果只有两个：要么她和Thor一起带着Loki出门，要么Thor和Loki留在家里她自己去商店。

他几乎是亲眼看见这两个结果在Jane的脑海中成型，但他不知道她会选择哪个。或许她会顾及带Loki出门可能给纽约带来的危险而让Thor和自己一起留在家里？那可就再好不过了。

“我们一起去。”Jane决绝的说。好像他们三个是要一起上断头台似的。

Loki得承认他有点小小的失望，不过他想到事情的另一方面，很快又振奋了起来。

“不如我们一起开车去超市吧？”Thor站起身，对这个提议显然很满意，“买点被褥，给他在小卧室里搭个行军床。”

“你打算让他住下？！”Jane满脸的不可置信。

Loki懊恼地捏住了鼻梁。拜托，就算这两个人一定要为了是否收留他这件事吵架，能不能别在他面前？不过他理解Thor，按照他哥哥的行事风格，不去超市的话没准就让自己在他们卧室住了。

“不然让他去哪？”Thor诚心诚意地反问，接着他又用安抚的口吻说：“只是住一夜，没什么的。”

“那就让他睡沙发吧，反正就一晚，将就一下。”Jane冷冰冰地说。Loki希望她指的不是自己正坐着的这个小沙发，它看起来还没有他的腿长。“现在我们去隔壁街的小杂货店里买椅子和盘子。”她打断了张张嘴想要说些什么的Thor，不容置喙。

“Jane……”Thor还是想挣扎一下。

“这个毁灭过纽约的人，或者神，莫名其妙出现在我的厨房里，我没有立刻报警已经仁至义尽了，Thor，麻烦你不要跟我要求更多。”

Thor愣了一会儿，他刚才只是Loki的哥哥，想要在女朋友面前为自己弟弟争取一些权益，就像他离开神宫前父亲夸赞他而忽视Loki时，他也要强调Loki死的光荣一样。似乎是听了Jane说的话，Thor才记起来，Loki早就不仅仅是他的弟弟了，他还是个罪犯，是个骗子，而Thor总是忘记这些事。

他点了点头，从茶几上抓起了自己的钥匙。“走吧。”他对Loki说。他没有看他。

Loki沉默地站起来，跟在那两个人身后出了门，他的长风衣长围巾和西装，与前面两个穿着情侣格子衫外套白T恤和牛仔裤的人形同陌路。Jane紧紧地挽着Thor的胳膊，时不时回头提防地看他一眼，而Thor一直在跟Jane闲聊，说队长又打坏了第三千零二十六个沙袋，说Tony又背着队长屯了两卡车的咖啡豆，说Natasha新买的口红好像不错你要不要同款，自始至终没有看Loki一眼。

小商店昏黄的牌子在夜里给出了一种温暖的错觉，门前摆着一筐七点后正在打折的苹果。Jane熟稔地跟老板打了声招呼，径直往摆着成堆餐盘和刀叉的货架走去，Thor也打了声招呼然后跟了进去。

胖乎乎的老板看了一眼停在门口的Loki，他的衣着打扮太不像这个时间会来小杂货店的人了，于是他忍不住问：“先生，你要买点什么？”

Loki只是看了他一眼，继续打量起筐里最上面一层的苹果。

“他跟我们一起的，一个朋友。”Jane拿着两只盘子走出来，笑了笑说，“别在意。他就这样。”

“多少钱？”Thor拎着一只高脚圆凳，也出来了，“等等……我好像带了零钱……”老板报了个价，Thor把大手伸进的口袋里掏钱，这不是件轻松的事，牛仔裤的口袋有些过紧了。

当啷一声，就在Thor把足够的纸钞拿出来时，一枚硬币从他的口袋里蹦了出来，滴溜溜的滚到了Loki脚边。那是一枚一美金的硬币，朝上的一面上一只老鹰在展翅翱翔。

Loki弯下腰拾起了那枚硬币，在右手的拇指与食指之间摩挲了一会儿，这枚硬币有点旧了，凸起的边缘上有一点滑腻的感觉。

Thor走到他面前，他能感觉到Thor的眼神流露出了一丝不安。Loki咧嘴笑了，他举起那枚硬币，在Thor面前晃了晃，而Thor只是蹙眉看着他，神情有些失落。

“怎么了？”Jane走过来，她敏锐的察觉出Loki似乎在对Thor表达着什么只有他们两个人才明白的事情，但是她不喜欢置身事外的感觉，尤其是在Thor和她一起生活之后，她觉得自己有权利知道关于他的事情。

“没什么，给你了。”Loki笑得更高兴了，他把那枚硬币塞到了Jane的手里，转身往回去的方向走。

“到底怎么回事？”Jane看向Thor，希望她的男朋友能给她一个满意的答复，但是并没有，Thor只是若有所思的看着Loki离开的背影。“真的没什么，”他敷衍地说，“他发神经。”然后他跟了上去，Jane也只得跟了上去。

他们吃了尴尬的一餐，并不完全是因为羊肉炖老了。厨房里的气氛有些微妙，Loki坐在新买来的高脚凳上，一只脚踩着凳子两腿之间的横梁，时不时抬起眼偷偷看看Thor，再偷偷看看Jane，当发现Jane也在看他的时候，就赶忙低下头扒拉几口菜。

相比之下，Jane就坦然多了，她十分大方地轮流瞪着Thor和Loki，完全没有关心过自己叉子叉起来送进嘴里的是什么，如果她的两只眼睛可以和变色龙一样同时看两个方向，那么Loki就一定失去了他偷看的机会，因为他会和Thor同时被盯着。

Loki能够理解在关于Thor的事情上Jane一定十分敏感，尤其是自己还插进来一脚的时候。所以Jane也一定感觉到了他和Thor之间有着某种默契，就像是意识流哑剧里的玩笑，让她捉摸不透。

而最为不自在的人毫无疑问是Thor，因此他看起来最自在，根本不抬头，连眼皮也不曾抬起来一下，哪怕Jane和Loki的双重凝视已经可以把他的额头烧出四个洞了，他依旧专心致志地对付一盘子红色的羊肉，尽力让自己把这想象成血染的沙场，然后用他的武器把敌人们一口一块塞进嘴里，嚼都不想嚼一下，恨不得下一秒就结束这顿诡异的晚餐。

“我吃完了。”他终于把最后一块羊肉囫囵吞下，宣布道，然后急匆匆地擦擦嘴起身了。“我也饱了。”Jane立刻说，她把叉子往盘子里一扔，跟在Thor身后亦步亦趋地上了楼，似乎是在押送重要的犯人去他早该去的地方。

一眨眼的功夫，就只丢下了Loki和一桌子的杯盘狼藉。Loki站起来，俯视着小小的餐桌犹豫了一下，打了个响指，令人牙疼的羊肉马上无影无踪，一桌子餐具瞬间全都变得干净白亮，整齐地排着队落回了橱柜上。

Frigga如果知道自己用魔法来帮人刷盘子会有什么感想？Loki恶趣味的想，故意忽略了这种恶趣味中的一缕苦涩。

他走出餐厅，看见楼上走廊的灯已经熄了，卧室的却还亮着，往楼梯上迈了几步，把头伸出二层的地板，Loki可以清晰地听见Jane歇斯底里的声音：“他不能留下！我不会让步的。你忘了他上回来纽约是什么情形了？你怎么能把这么一个瘟神留在家里？”

瘟神，真是个传神的词汇，Loki忍不住对Jane丰富的词汇量感到钦佩。

他静静地等着。

Thor一直都没说话。

“别这样Thor……你其实……复仇者们……或许我可以……”Jane的声音柔和了下来，能听清的话也变得断断续续的，然后，Jane也不说话了，Loki轻手轻脚地上了楼，直到他听到一男一女愈发剧烈的喘息声，他又退回了楼下。

房子还真是隔音不好。

但是躺在小沙发上，Loki却觉得这里安静极了，安静得他都能听见自己心底叹气的声音。他侧卧过身，把大衣往上拉了拉，双手蜷缩在柔软的腹部。过近的楼距，使得这里没有日光，也没有月光，他睁大眼睛看着四周浓郁的黑暗，和在黑暗里变形扭曲的家具，感受到了安全和满足。

有人下了楼，重重的脚步似乎笨拙地想踮起脚尖，使自己行动的声音变小一点，但无济于事。Loki闭上了眼睛，他感觉到有温热的呼吸扑打在自己露出的半张脸颊上，一层厚重的织物盖在了他身上，带着香烟和酒精的难闻味道，却足够温暖，温暖到Loki不想去因为它的味道而嫌弃它。那个人在他的后背和脚附近把被子掖了掖，让他完完全全地被包裹起来。他喜欢这种感觉。

然后，一根手指，在他脸部的皮肤上慢慢滑过，从他的额角，来到他的太阳穴，经过他的颧骨，最后停留在他的嘴唇上。那种触感Loki再熟悉不过了，但时至今日，那粗糙的、能在最坚硬的金属上印刻出指纹的手所轻轻滑过的地方，仍然能够变得如炭火般灼热，并引起他心底的一阵颤栗。

**第二章（B）**

Thor缩回了手，然后又伸出去，这样的动作反反复复了三四次，显得傻乎乎的。

他刚刚在举重比赛里赢下了Volstagg，后者坚称这是因为Thor还没娶老婆的缘故。Thor哈哈一笑，只当他是发酒疯，举重和娶老婆有什么关系？倒是一旁观战的Sif，莫名其妙地满脸通红。不过Thor没有在意，即便他能够预料到Sif将来会成为阿斯加德伟大的女战神，他也没有忘记她是个女孩子，女孩子总有些奇奇怪怪的想法，对Thor而言去探究这些想法是没什么意义的。

唯一让Thor真正感到奇怪和在意的是，今天Loki并没有出现在围观的人群里。时间已经临近中午，他没道理还窝在藏书阁里。然而当他推开藏书阁厚重的木门时，阳光照射下飞扬的灰尘像风铃一样旋转起来，Loki正坐在藏书阁的地上，两条细长的腿平时一向规规矩矩地端坐，此时却在身体一侧散漫地错开，他的头枕着放在梯子最下面一阶上自己的胳膊，另一条胳膊垂下来，指尖坠落在身前摊开的一本厚书上。

他睡得正香呢。

在神宫里生活或经常出入神宫的人都会认为，Loki是他们所见过的这个年龄段里最听话乖巧的男孩子，跟他的哥哥简直毫无相似之处。甚至对于像Sif这样从小和Thor等人为伍的姑娘来说，Loki的这种过分规矩会让人感到厌烦，每次聚餐时看见Loki板正地坐在椅子的前半部分，双手交叠着放在身前，从他身后路过的Sif就会从鼻子里重重地哼一声，用只有Loki和他旁边的Thor能听到的音量说：“真不嫌累！”

但是Thor却知道一些别人不知道的事，例如，他见过Loki所有最不规矩的睡相。对于一向精力过剩的Thor而言，Loki简直随时随地都能睡着，虽然Frigga给出了他弟弟还在长身体的解释，并且极力证明几十年前Thor在这个年龄也成日里呼呼大睡，也并没能改变Thor先入为主的观念。他见过清晨Loki在房间里睡得四仰八叉把毯子扔一地的样子，见过傍晚Loki在书堆中枕着大部头抱着大部头还踩着大部头的样子，还见过半夜里墨桂树上Loki滚到枝桠空隙处、全仗着自己揽住了他才没摔下去却还没醒的样子……挂在藏书阁的梯子上睡，这是非常常见的。

他伸出手想要推醒Loki，但是手悬在Loki的脸颊上空，又犹豫了。Thor的手指凝滞在弥漫着故纸堆味道的空气里，然后极轻、极轻地，蹭过Loki的额角，蹭过他血管明晰却从未暴起过青筋的太阳穴，蹭过他一点胡茬都没生的脸颊，最后落到了Loki的肩膀上。

Thor突然不想叫醒Loki，他也不知道自己为什么会有这样的想法，但他这一刻有些贪恋Loki睡着时的样子，现在的Loki就像他平时对外人表现出来的一样听话，而他醒来的时候，眼睛里总是会搅动着一股让Thor欣喜又懊恼的、慧黠的光芒。

“Thor？”藏书阁的门开了，Fandral走了进来，“你在这儿呀。”

“我来叫Loki吃饭的。”Thor说着，慌忙推了Loki两把，“醒醒，Loki，别睡了。”

“嗯？”Loki直起身，甩甩压得酸麻的胳膊，睡眼惺忪地看着Thor，似乎是反应了一会儿，才说：“什么时间了啊？”

“都中午了。”Fandral愉快地说，“我昨晚回家找了找，今天上午又找了找，没有你说的那种东西。”

“父亲说你家的藏宝库应有尽有。”Thor笑了起来，“是什么能把你难住？”

“这个。”Loki递过他手里的书，指着上面的一处插图，“你看，就是很普通的金属，怎么能有那么大的价值呢？”

Thor看过去，插图上是一个正圆形的圈，圈着一个秃顶老头的脑袋。插图的注释处模糊不清，，隐隐约约能看到一个词：“罗马”。

“这是用来干嘛的？”他问。

“中庭人叫它‘钱币’，用来买东西。”Loki说，“人们有了它，就不用拿物品换物品，而是直接用它来换自己需要的东西。”

Thor哈哈大笑。“这怎么行，用一个小金属片去换Fandral家的东西，他老爸肯定不答应。”他觉得书上大概是骗人的，也就Loki会把书上的话当真。

“我倒觉得逻辑可行，只是听起来难度很大罢了。”Loki又恋恋不舍地看了两眼那张插图，然后把书合上了。

“行了，别想了。”Thor伸手把Loki拉了起来，“我们去吃饭吧，妈妈要等急了。你也一起来吧？”他问Fandral。

“我不去了，我约了姑娘。”Fandral眨眨眼，“放心，我有机会去中庭就帮你找一个回来。”他对Loki说。

Thor一直憋到Fandral走远了，才笑道：“哈哈，他大概也把你当姑娘……”Loki生得又白又瘦，个子也总不长，还成日窝在室内，最恨别人——尤其是和Thor一起打架泡妞的兄弟们——把他比作姑娘。

“Thor！”Loki果然瞪了他一眼，Thor赶忙往外跑，一面跑一面恼人地大笑，Loki在后面紧紧追着。两个人的动静几乎穿越了半个神宫。

“我要把你的晚饭都变成蜘蛛！”Loki终于跑不动了，他弯下腰握着膝盖，气喘吁吁地说。Thor知道他这不是威胁，而是要说到做到。“别啊，妈妈辛辛苦苦做的，你怎么这样。”他倒是教育起Loki来。

Loki咬着牙，恨不得扑过去咬断Thor的脖子，然而以他的个头连对方的脖子都够不到。似乎是想到了什么，Loki突然微笑了一下，这一下笑得Thor毛骨悚然。

然而，Loki吃饭的时候没干什么，一下午过去了，他只是跟妈妈练习魔法，没什么动静，这让Thor放松了警惕。晚餐过后，他照例要和Fandral去他们常去的酒馆泡一泡，那里被Volstagg称作“梦境与现实的交汇处”。Sif说得则更加直白——“淫窝。”

Thor和Fandral是那里的明星，几乎所有女孩都疯狂地向他们抛着媚眼，企图得到他们一夜的垂青。Thor并不像Fandral一样有着能够左拥右抱毫无惭色的天赋，所以他通常把事情进行到调情为止，能够触碰到那双威严嘴唇的丰唇少之又少，能爬上雷神大床的，直到目前为止，数量为零。

但是今夜这个娇小的姑娘实在太迷人了，她温柔又火辣，交谈时几乎能理解Thor的所有想法。两个人拉着手避开了酒馆里的人群，来到后门外无人的橡树下，Thor让她的后背靠到了树干上，他肌肉发达的手臂撑开了一个暧昧的空间。

女孩仰着头，明亮的眼睛似乎是在看他，又似乎空洞无物，Thor觉得自己的魂魄都要陷入到她的瞳孔中去了，他低下头，凑近了那晶莹粉红的双唇，把自己干涩的嘴唇贴了上去。

在Thor的舌头终于给了女孩喘息的机会时，她的嘴唇动了动，说：

“哥哥，我是不是真的很像个姑娘啊？”

Thor大叫一声，跳出了三步远，回想起来，他那时一定骂光了自己知道的所有脏话。

这件事给Thor的心理阴影太大，以至于在后来的几十年里，Fandral都只能一个人去愉快地泡妞了，他因此对Loki的行为大加赞赏，并且说如果Thor当时和Loki上了床，可能接下来的一千年里都会不近女色。

当然，Thor再也不敢嘲笑Loki像个女孩了。

不过今天他似乎又破了戒，半个神宫的人都眼睁睁地看见Thor扛着一个漂亮姑娘进了卧室，那姑娘乌黑的长发像是一面风中飘摇的招魂幡。Odin听说只能感叹一句儿子长大了顺便让人去查查是谁家的女神，而Frigga听说后，则忍不住笑了起来，不是欣慰的笑，而是像听见了什么笑话似的忍俊不禁。

“喂！喂喂！是我是我！”Thor把“她”按倒在床上开始扒“她”的衣服时，Loki慌忙显出了真身，“你给我起来！你放开我！”

“你不是爱玩吗？”几十年过去，Loki早就不是那个长不高的小男孩了，在某几年里他迅速地疯长，现在已经比神宫里绝大多数人个子都高，但是他仍然那么瘦，而Thor仍然能以绝对体力优势压制着他。“你下回再这么恶作剧我一定上了你，不管你是变成男的还是女的！”提前看穿了对方伪装的雷神骑在邪神身上威胁道。

“知道我哥哥最聪明了。”Loki皮笑肉不笑，“我称赞你，我赞美你，现在可以起来了吧？”

“不行，你得认错，说你再也不敢戏弄雷神了。”Thor抱起胳膊，得意洋洋地俯视着他。

Loki恶狠狠地瞪着他，半晌，才咬牙切齿地说：“我、再也、不敢、戏弄、雷、神、了。”才怪。他在心里补充道。

\--tbc--


	3. Chapter 3

**第三章（A）**

睡觉真是一件浪费时间的事，让Loki感到烦躁的是，即使到了现在，他也不能戒掉这项爱好。

早晨，小小的客厅里充斥着阳光，这是一天里唯一有太阳照进来的时候，从沙发上爬起来的过程是充满艰辛的，Loki感觉自己的腰似乎扭曲成了一个奇怪的形状，双腿也伸不直了。他一面缓慢地变换着姿势，试图缓解周身的酸痛，一面探头向厨房的方向看去。

灶台前的毫无疑问是Thor，穿着灰色的大T恤——真奇怪，居然还有衣服在他身上也能显得松松垮垮——和卡其色的休闲长裤，还围了一条——怎么说呢——一条粉红色的小围裙，显然不是他的。

好了，Loki总算明白叫醒自己的那股焦糊味是哪来的了。

“你在干嘛？”他走进厨房，挑起一条眉毛，看着平底锅里正在被Thor翻动着的一块炭黑玩意。

“煎蛋！嗯……本来是个煎蛋……”Thor鼓起了腮，重重呼了一口气，以表达对自己的不满。

Loki再次咬住了嘴唇，Odin在上，跟这个蠢货在一起他到底要憋笑多少次？总有什么时候他会憋不住的。

“其实煎得还不错。”Loki话音未落，锅里的煎蛋就变成了赏心悦目的金黄色，上面甚至还吹毛求疵地带上了几粒黑胡椒。

“我以为你的本事一向只能破坏食物呢。”Thor把煎蛋铲到盘子里递给Loki。

“完全看我心情。”Loki耸耸肩，走到餐桌前坐在了自己的高脚凳上。Thor在他旁边坐下了，递给他一杯黑乎乎的饮料：“尝尝这个。”

“这个本来就长这样吗？”Loki疑惑地看了看陶瓷杯子里盛着的东西，警惕地把鼻子凑过去嗅了嗅，“闻起来还不错。”

“咖啡。”Thor得意地说，“我冲这个的手艺相当好。”

“哈，拿热水冲一下是吗？技术含量真高。”Loki忍不住讽刺道，“我以为你已经把中庭人这点小事都学会了呢。”

“Jane做饭，我刷碗。”Thor解释起来，“不过她急着上班，没给你做早餐。”

当然，就算Jane接下来会有一个无所事事的长假，她也不可能给Loki做早餐。这件事兄弟俩都心知肚明。

“所以……”Thor犹豫着开口，却没下文。Loki停下叉子看着他，这似乎让他更难继续下去了。

“你想问我什么时候走。”Loki替他说道，“这算是逐客令吗？”

“当然不。”Thor立刻说，“我只是问问。”

Loki看着Thor的表情，那表情真是难以形容，有什么？羞愧？愤恨？遗憾？痛苦？上一次他看见这个表情是在Thor第一次从中庭回来的时候，然后他就揍了他。毫无疑问他讨厌Thor这副样子，拜托，雷神不该是这副德行。

“最多三天。”Loki说，“当然，如果你想，我现在就可以走。”我可不会低三下四地赖着你。他把最后一句咽了下去。

“三天不长。”Thor的语气轻松起来，“我会告诉Jane的。你留下。不过……”他又微微蹙起了眉，“在那之后，你要去哪呢？”

“你总是这么关心我的去向。”Loki冷笑道，“放心好了，我不会留在中庭给你惹麻烦的，我从哪来回哪去。”

“你明知道我不是这个意思。”惹恼Thor始终是Loki最擅长的项目，但有另一种情绪使他缓和了下来，Loki不知道那是什么，只知道Thor又开始用一种接近深情的眼神看着自己，看得他浑身不自在。“你要去哪？父亲又要把你关起来吗？”

是啊，未完成的终身监禁，他差点忘了。

“对，我的归宿就是监狱。”Loki扯了个谎，“多适合我啊。”

“我会去看你的，给你带书，”Thor微笑了一下，恍惚间带有着百年前某一刻的温柔，“替母亲去。”他补充道。

“你还是跟地球女人在这好好待着吧。”Loki别过脸去，“我可一点也不想看见你。”

“Loki。”Thor的呼唤里带上了某些郑重的成分，促使Loki不得不回过头来与他对视，“即使你并没有真的牺牲，我也不会忘记你为我们所做的一切。”他严肃地说。

这话足够感动他自己了，但是还不足够感动我。Loki想。“这没必要，哥哥。”他微笑起来，“我们来日方长，不是吗？奇怪的是，你竟然拒绝了为你心爱的女人赢得神的寿命的机会。”

“我和Jane都认为顺其自然是最好的。”Thor低下头，像是在躲避着Loki的目光，“几十年的人生对我们来说，已经足够漫长和美好了。等到那之后，或许我会回去，承担起我的责任。”

Loki点点头。他少见的没有出言讽刺，而是若有所思地，毫无必要的搅动着咖啡匙。

“既然你还要再住几夜，就别睡沙发了。”Thor决定结束沉重的话题，谈到出门，他又轻松起来，“我们去市场，买点东西。”

“我不去市场，”Loki断然拒绝，“太脏了。”一提到市场，他就联想到竹竿和布搭建的摊位、酒桶和泥泞、以及穿着奇奇怪怪斗篷长袍的神族、巨人、巫师和精灵，他得承认这都是常年混迹黑市交易所留给他的印象。除非万不得已，他不会自愿踏足那种地方。

“你一定没有去过IEKA！走吧走吧！”Thor显得很兴奋，“不过我不会开车，咱们得坐地铁去。”他绕着Loki看了两圈，“你不能穿这身去啊，太傻了。”

Loki震惊地瞪着他，想要指出自己剪裁精良的西装不可能比他的大裤衩大背心还傻，但是Thor是不会听进去的，他推着Loki上楼，强迫他换上了自己的黑色帽衫和牛仔裤，裤腰肥得Loki能在没拉开裤子拉链的前提下、毫不费力直接套上再滑下来，Thor坚持要给他找条腰带，而他只好趁着Thor翻箱倒柜的功夫自己动手，把衣服变得合身。

这之后，Thor又为自己找了一件灰色的外套穿上，又给Loki找了双运动鞋，总之，两个人在把家里翻得一团糟之后终于出门了。Loki跟着Thor进了附近的地铁站，很不幸，他们赶上了早高峰，看见Loki恶狠狠地瞪着所有向他挤过来的人，Thor只好找了个角落把他暂时圈禁起来，用自己的双臂和胸口挡住Loki向周围人射出的歹毒目光。Loki得到了优待，满意的靠在车厢墙壁上，看着矮小空间里Thor毛茸茸的金脑袋在车厢顶部蹭来蹭去。

“你为什么剪了头发？”他没头没脑地问了一句。

Thor愣了一下，看起来没想好要怎么回答。

“Jane喜欢？”Loki又问。

Thor点点头，又摇摇头。“不完全是。”他说。

Loki于是没再追问下去。车上又上来了许多人，却没有人下车，Thor被人群挤过来，现在Loki的活动范围不再那么享受了。他离他太近了。

Loki的鼻尖在Thor的领口蹭动着，那个冰凉的拉链不时碰到他的鼻子，他烦躁地把头抬起来了一点，正好碰触到领口上方Thor露着的脖子。Thor大概感觉到了，他动了动，喉结把Loki的鼻尖弄得发痒，但他们谁都没有躲开。

他应该让Thor穿高领的。Loki忿忿地想。他感受到一阵抽痛，从心底闷闷传来，像是从遥远的山谷对面，发出的意味不明的呼喊。

几站地之后，两个人下了车，Thor宣布他们要换乘大巴。“终于有坐的地方了。”Loki根本不想掩饰自己的不耐烦。不过这也丝毫不能影响Thor的兴致。“这车子晃得很厉害。”他说，“希望你别睡着了。”

“这么硬的座位我才睡不着。”Loki不屑地回嘴。然而等车子来到IEKA时，他是被Thor摇醒的，并且发现自己正靠在对方的肩膀上。

“嘿，是谁说不会睡着的？”Thor笑着说。这场景很熟悉，令他想起了过去的几百年里，无数个从各种地方叫醒Loki的时刻，他几乎被这种突如其来的温情触动了。

他们曾经共度了那么漫长的时光。

然后他惊讶地发现Loki的眼睛红了。“你怎么了？”Thor有些手足无措。毕竟Loki已经有很久、很久，不曾把自己软弱的一面展示在他的面前了。

“我只是不想睡着。”Loki恼火地说。他从Thor身边挤过去下了车。

Thor不明就里，但他最终也没有再去追问。

工作日的IEKA显得有些空旷，售货员打着呵欠帮他们裁了一块深蓝的布料，它将会成为Loki的床单。Thor赶走了想要帮忙的打包员，相当暴力地把床单和床垫、枕头一起塞进了一个纸箱里，又用绳子捆得结结实实，背在自己背上。这让他看起来就像是被生活惨痛蹂躏的码头搬运工人，而把手插在裤兜里指挥他的Loki无疑就是压榨他的资本家。

“兄弟，你一定得尝尝这个！”Thor指着贩售柜台后面的冰激凌标志高声说，正从售货员手里接过冰激凌的小女孩被他的嗓门吓得一个激灵，手一歪，冰激凌从蛋卷上坠落到了柜台上。

“抱歉啊，我赔你一个。”

售货员又做了三个机打冰激凌出来，Loki用两根手指捏着蛋卷，颇为怀疑的学着Thor的样子舔了一口白色的奶油部分，凉丝丝的，甜丝丝的。中庭人真会享受，怪不得Thor喜欢这儿。他一边吃一边腹诽。

Thor突然拍了拍他，然后指了指自己的鼻子。“你……什么？……你要干嘛？”Loki没明白他的意思，而Thor塞了满嘴的冰激凌，也没法指望他解释清楚什么。

然后，一只大手接近了Loki的脸，Thor用拇指在他的鼻子上刮了一下，带走了那里的一滴奶油。那种感觉又来了，Loki觉得自己鼻子被Thor的手指划过的地方正发红发热，他知道那并不是因为Thor的手劲。

他不知道应该厌弃哪一方，是Thor，还是他自己。

“你们常来这里。”这不是一个问句。Loki尽量使自己的语气里不带上过多的情绪。“Jane带你吃这个的。”

“其实是我自己总来。”Thor笑了笑，他小时候背着Frigga藏了吃的，分享给Loki的时候就会露出这种笑容。“Jane只在刚搬家的时候跟我来过一次，她忙着做研究，这儿离家和实验室都里太远了。那次我们也没来得及吃东西，要买的太多。这个可是我自己发现的。”他高兴的晃了晃手里已经被吃空的蛋卷。

Loki抿起了一丝他自己也没察觉到的笑意。“我想再要一个。”他丢到了手里的蛋卷，而Thor三两下把蛋卷嚼碎吞了下去。

**第三章（B）**

Thor明白Loki为什么要提起Jane，但还有更多是他不明白的。

他好像已经有很久没有见他。如果一定要按照时间比例来计算，在中庭的这段日子对于他漫长的生命而言不过是沧海一粟，但是，Thor觉得，他应该已经很久没有见过Loki了。

不然他为何感到如此陌生？

Loki不是这样的。

他爱恶作剧，随时随地让Thor不能顺利的如愿以偿，得逞之后转身就跑，在Thor抓不到他的地方坏笑。对Thor来说，Loki就像一只刚长了爪子的猫，隔三差五要在他身上磨磨爪子，如果自己不生气，他就大胆的把爪尖亮出来狠狠挠上几下，如果自己生气了，他就立刻把爪子揣起来，做出一副人畜无害的样子，任凭Thor揉他肚子挠他下巴。

Loki天赋异禀，总能全方位地惹恼Thor，顺便得罪围绕在雷神身边的一干人，其他人都对他又恨又怕，但是Thor明白，Loki只是一只爪子痒的猫罢了，他心情好的时候，就会是乖巧的、柔软的、温暖的。

那才是他的弟弟。

而不是像现在这样，穿着他的战甲，在约顿海姆的遍野哀鸿中，冷漠而残忍，像是万年积雪后石洞边缘结下的锋利冰锥，咬牙切齿地对他说：“我不是你弟弟。我从来就不是。”

“Loki，”Thor感觉到自己喉咙发紧，“这太疯狂了。”

“这疯狂吗？”Loki的眼睛里燃烧着绝望的怒火，却不知为何在那片绿色火焰中烧出了一滴眼泪，“疯狂吗？”

那个时候Thor还不知道这样的疯狂是从何而来，他不明白Loki为何这样，他还不知道，这一切疯狂的源头，比起疯狂本身，都还要疯狂得多。

在那之后很长一段时间，Thor都在回想，如果当时他知道呢？如果他知道Loki做这一切是因为什么又是为了什么，如果他曾经有那么一丁点了解Loki，是不是所有发生过的都可以不必发生？

冰锥锋利到可以穿胸而过，但其实也可以，在他的胸膛融化成一滩眼泪。

终究还是他的责任。

Thor并不擅长给自己找借口，他很傲慢，因为他有足够多的东西可以标榜，于是就缺少了在这件事上浪费脑子的必要。穿凿附会断章取义混淆是非指鹿为马都是Loki的长项，尤其是在关于Thor的事情上，他总能把自己撇得一干二净，虽然Thor看不出这有什么必要。

“给Sif做剩下的边角料，顺便给我做了一个？”拿着Thor万里迢迢跑到瓦特阿尔海姆给他打磨好的匕首时，Loki这样说。

“这么重视，Fandral要介绍你去见谁家的女神吧。”看见Thor为了自己的成年宴会特地盛装出席时，Loki这样说。

即便在战斗中受伤，被Thor抱着冲出铁森林还因为疼痛缩在对方胸前瑟瑟发抖的时候，Loki也不会忘了补上一句：“干嘛这么紧张……怕我死了……回去母亲罚你抄书吗？”

每到这个时候，Thor就会潇洒地冷笑一声，是的，雷神也是会冷笑的，他早就习惯了被Loki冷嘲热讽颠倒黑白，压根懒得去反驳他。

“拜托地球上发生了什么让你变得这么懦弱？”此刻，Loki说，“别告诉我是因为那个女孩！”

Thor似乎是该冷笑一下，但他笑不出来。

Loki明明知道让Thor改变的是什么，但是他却偏偏要这样问他。

“哦，看来是了……”Loki说，“也许等我们结束了这一切，我要亲自去拜访她！”

如果说有什么是Loki不会失去的，全方位惹恼Thor这项本事一定伴随他终生。

Thor不会否认他喜欢Jane，喜欢那种轻松地、恰到好处地相处，喜欢自己和对方都不必付出太多，却能够各取所需。如果他有机会做一个生活在中庭的普通人，他愿意和Jane一起度过快快乐乐的几十年短暂生命，愿意朝九晚五，为了床单和窗帘的颜色吵架，一边拌嘴一边出去买晚餐需要的调料，做一切普通夫妻们会做的事情。

而作为神的Thor，并不知道他向往怎样的生活。

他所设想过的生活里，大概都有Loki。他想过九大王国或许会爆发旷日持久的战争，想过永恒的黑暗与白昼或许有一日不再互相交替，想过日月星辰或许会改变行进的轨迹交叉迸裂出新的宇宙，却没有想过，有一天，Loki会叛出他的生活，以一种令他措手不及的方式。

这样想来，他在不知情的情况下，也完全是有理由恨Loki的。Thor为自己找了有生以来第一个借口，用以原谅自己可以继续活下去。

“他是贪图王位，”身边人这样安慰他，“他是咎由自取，这不是你的错。”

醉醺醺的Thor分不清这是谁在跟自己说话，酒桌前人影晃来晃去，让他想起彩虹桥上Loki幻化出无数分身刺向他的场景。

可他不是那样！Thor的嘴被一杯接一杯的酒占据着，他的心里却在呐喊。Loki从来就不是为了王位！

仍然有无数人自以为安慰地安慰着他，同情地看着他的迷惑与痛苦，感叹着十恶不赦的邪神带给这位兄长的伤害，却没人在乎他想为Loki说些什么。

“Loki在去得到他想要的东西时，总是用他自己所不能承受的手段。”那天，他回到仙宫里时，Frigga轻声说。她站在墨桂树下，风吹起她银色的长袍，她已经知道在彩虹桥断裂后发生了什么。

Thor还记得他第一次见到Loki的时候，Frigga正把睡着的小人裹在襁褓里，轻轻晃动着。“他是你弟弟，Thor，”她说，“你要永远爱护他。”

那个皮肤雪白的婴儿那么小，那么小，好像真的一碰就会碎掉似的。

接着，他睁开眼睛，水盈盈的绿色看向Thor，然后对着他笑了。

还只有桌子那么高的Thor，郑重地点了点头。

他承诺会永远爱护他。

如果他更用力一点呢？他是不是就能把Loki抓住，把他抱上来，就像小时候在墨桂树上那样。

Thor在Odin面前隐忍许久的情绪，在看到墨桂的那一刻终于爆发出来，当着Frigga的面，粗壮的树干在雷神的力量中如同脆弱的树枝一般一折两半，巨大的树冠带着花瓣与香气委顿一地。Thor知道，随着墨桂倒下的，还有他的梦，那个关于Loki坐在桂树上看书的梦。

“哥哥，王位沾了我的血，你还想要吗？”

后来，Thor再也没有梦见过墨桂树，他开始反复地做另一个梦。Loki悲哀的眼睛望着他，然后，沉入到了宇宙黑暗的深渊中去。

他酗酒了一些日子，仙宫的人们说，他是在思念那个地球女孩，而Thor自己也不想分辨他究竟在思念什么。直到沉醉也不能再让他多看Loki悲哀的脸一眼，他才重新出现在Odin的身边。

雷神终于学会了爱所有的生命，明白了自己负有保护他们的责任。但是，Thor却希望，自己能学会更爱Loki一些，比对九界所有的生命的爱加起来，还多那么一点。

\--tbc--


	4. Chapter 4

**第四章（A）**

Thor在阁楼上给Loki搭了一个行军床，铺上了刚买回来的被褥和枕头。“看起来还挺像回事的。”Loki抱着胳膊评价道。

“承认吧，我心灵手巧。”

“你要把‘心灵手巧’气死了。”

Thor直起身来，满意的欣赏了一番自己铺的床，就当没有听见Loki的话。

“没事了吧，我要睡觉了。”Loki打着呵欠下了逐客令。

“你怎么了，现在可是中午！”Thor指了指窗外，“我还有好地方想带你去呢！”

Loki看了看窗外的树影，从心底咒骂着太阳为什么走得这么慢。“去哪？”他没好气地说。

“你跟我走就好了。”Thor信心满满地拉着Loki出了门。

“还要坐地铁？”

“没错？”

Loki翻了个白眼，忍住了差点破口而出的一声哀嚎。

幸运的是，午后的地铁上空空荡荡，一个流浪汉横躺在他们对面的椅子上呼呼大睡。Thor和Loki并肩坐着，他宽厚的肩膀裹在柔软的织物里，贴在Loki的身边，高度恰好只要一歪头就可以轻松地靠上去。鬼使神差，当Loki这么想的时候，他便这么做了。他想，如果Thor此时像从前一样傻乎乎地跟他说点什么，哪怕只是问问他是不是困了，他都一定会立刻触电般地弹起来恢复正襟危坐的姿势。

但是Thor什么都没有问，他像一尊雕塑似的，眼睛望着地铁黑漆漆的窗外一动不动。在黑色的背景下，玻璃窗犹如镜子，映出了他们两个人的倒影，黑色长发的脑袋靠在灰色外套的肩上。Loki想，此刻窗外应该有一棵墨桂。

地铁在隧道里安静地飞驰。

“你的脑子从来就没跟着你的年龄增长过，对吗？”当Thor兴冲冲地拉着Loki去买票的时候，Loki对着周五下午渐渐热闹起来的游乐场，扬起了眉毛，“会来这儿的人没有超过一米四的吧？”

红色的铁门里，还背着书包的孩子们吵吵嚷嚷的，围着棉花糖机旁边分发气球的小丑，红的绿的蓝的黄的，被一把细绳牵着悬浮在红发小丑的头顶上，棉花糖和气球一样圆滚滚的，在打糖机里打着转。

“别担心，”Thor揽住了Loki的肩膀，“我是你家长，一米四。”

“我现在都快一米九了哥哥！”

Thor居高临下地揉乱了Loki的头发：“还真没注意。”

就在Loki忍无可忍的下一秒，Thor的头发长了回来。

“你好歹也问问我的意见吧？”Thor对久别重逢的长发倒是没表达什么抗议。

Loki被对方裹挟着不情不愿地走进了游乐场大门，接着被不情不愿地锁在了过山车的座位上。“我为什么要玩这个，”他斜眼看着Thor挂在自己身上的安全带，“你不是会飞吗？”

“那可不一样！”Thor给自己也绑好了安全带，过山车开始吭吭哧哧地往上爬。Thor长开胳膊感叹道：“真好啊，你陪我来，平时自己坐一排怪傻的。”

“你现在也怪傻……”Loki话没说完，过山车突然开始急速俯冲，风瞬间灌满了他的口腔，于是他明智的闭了嘴，Thor则在孩子们的惊呼中哈哈大笑。

“感受一下嘛，弟弟！”Thor试图把Loki紧紧扒着扶手的手拉下来，“你不是不会飞嘛！”

Loki把胳膊抱得更紧了，等到过山车回到平缓的轨道上时他才开口。“这玩意比你家乌鸦飞得还慢。”

“这是中庭人造的，Loki。”

所以他们又弱又笨活该被统治。这种话由自己站在纽约的地盘上说出声来显然不是个好主意，Loki只好腹诽了两句，才问：“你还要玩什么？”

很快他就后悔问这一句了。在接连被拉着玩了几个项目后，Loki觉得自己刚才就应该站在纽约最显眼的位置喊出那句骂中庭人的话然后让复仇者们快点来把他带走——Thor甚至还在进鬼屋前脱下外套把他的手绑了起来。

“你这是干嘛？”Loki心里有很不好的预感。

“他们工作人员假扮的，会突然出来吓唬人……”Thor犹犹豫豫地说。

“我又不害怕，快给我解开。”Loki把手往前一伸，催促对方给自己解开束缚，却被Thor拉住了。

“不是，我怕你打鬼。”Thor头也不回地拽着他的手往里走。

但几分钟后，鬼屋里所有扮鬼的工作人员就全都跑出来了，他们个个都发誓刚才在这处游乐设施里满是闪闪发光的眼镜蛇爬来爬去。当然，游乐园警卫进去检查的时候，什么都没有。

Thor和Loki也跟着人们一起跑了出来，直到确定没什么人注意到他们，Thor才捏着Loki的肩膀严肃地说：“你干嘛吓唬别人？”

“他们先吓唬我的。”Loki振振有词。

不过Thor一会儿就忘了这个教训，又开始拉着Loki玩更多的项目。他甚至还恬不知耻的凭借绝对身高和臂长优势，越过孩子们的头顶，伸手跟小丑要了一个气球，小丑递给了他一个红色的。

“玩的开心，大朋友们。”他裂开香肠嘴笑道。

夕阳西下的时候，两个人对坐在摩天轮的车厢里，Loki看着漂亮的红气球漂浮在车厢顶部。摩天轮接近最高处的时候，他们前后车厢的情侣们都开始接吻。

“你们也在这儿接吻过？”Loki问。

Thor点了点头，他的眼睛正看着窗外，夕阳温暖的红光洒落在他的脸上。等他回过头来的时候，看见Jane正坐在对面微笑看着他。

“这样是不是应景点？”“Jane”问。

“不，”Thor笑了，“别闹了，Loki。”

“现在你要吻我吗？”“Jane”笑得更放肆了，在Thor的记忆里，真正的Jane从未露出过这种表情。

“不。”Thor笑了起来。

Loki变回了原来的样子，也转过头去看着漫天晚霞。他当然知道Thor不会吻他，但他每次都忍不住问。

走出摩天轮的车厢，Loki抓着气球的手一松，红色的氢气球摇摇晃晃地向高空飞去。

“哥哥，你看，”他拉了拉Thor的袖子，“那像不像穿披风的你？”

Thor仰起头，看着气球随风越飞越远，最终消失在了火红的天际。

他们回到家门口的时候，天已经黑了，打开门，Jane毫不意外地站在门口不远处看着他们。

“你去哪了？”她问Thor，看起来非常恼火，“你带着一个危险分子，能不能不要乱跑?！我差点就给复仇者们发警报……”

“你没发吧？”Thor惊讶地问。

Jane剜了Loki一眼：“还没有。但是……”

“我们只是出去买点东西，Jane，”Thor显然松了口气，“别这么精神紧张。Loki不能把我怎么样。”

“我注意到你在楼上搭了张床。”Jane干巴巴地说，“所以他是要长住了？如果我不欢迎他呢？”她丝毫不在乎Loki还在一旁听着。

“我很少受欢迎，所以我习惯了。”Loki赞同道。

“看在他救过你的份上。”Loki十分熟悉Thor此刻脸上的表情，Thor左边的嘴角微微抿着，虽然看起来仍十分礼貌，但Loki知道这意味着他正在克制自己的怒火，“他只住三天。”

“昨天算一天，今晚，明天。”Loki立刻补充说，“后天早上你一定看不到我……”

“我可不相信你。”Jane干脆地打断了他，“他救过我，那他又杀了多少人？”她对Thor说，言语中带着指责。

Loki低头不说话了，只是抬眼觑着Thor的神色，试图从上面看出对方的恍然大悟和痛改前非来。Thor反应总是慢半拍。他想。今天他一定是忘了自己是个杀人犯这回事，现在他就要想起来了。

Thor深吸了一口气，然后缓缓呼了出来。“Loki犯过很多错。”他坦然承认道，毫不讳言，“在别人看来他不可原谅，而我清楚这里也有我的责任。我会尽我所能去弥补。”接着，他的语气又强硬起来，“但是，我不会因此就把他赶出去。绝不会。”

Loki和Jane同时震惊地看着他。

Loki震惊的是，这么长一段话，还没有逻辑错误，不知道在Thor那可怜的脑子里消耗了多少精力。想到这一层，他甚至有点感动了。

而Jane的震惊是很明白的。“既然你心意已决，我也跟你没什么好说的了。”她抓起手提包，摔门出去了。砰的一声巨响里，Loki看见Thor狠狠地闭上了眼睛。

“喂，别让她就这么走了啊！”他推了Thor一把，追了出去。如果Jane走了，那个蠢货肯定会后悔的。然而Loki刚刚跑出两步，就看见Jane在街角搭上一辆出租车，离开了。他现在的境况想要追踪一个不知去向的人并不容易，这让他懊恼地皱起了鼻子。

**第四章（B）**

Thor注意到了Loki的那个小动作。虽然他对于周围的事情一向有些神经大条，但是Loki这个小表情却很少逃过他的眼睛。Loki皱起了鼻子，那通常意味着有什么事情使他感到烦躁。

“怎么了，弟弟？”如果时间再过上几个月，Thor就会嘲讽地说我还以为你挺愿意待在这里的，但是现在他还没法让自己自如地嘲讽Loki，甚至他不能阻止自己的言辞中流露出关切的心情。

“显而易见，”Loki把自己的表情掩藏起来，恢复了一脸带着蔑视的漠然，“你很喜欢看我做笼中雀，不是吗？”如Thor和复仇者们所想的，他身处神盾局这个玻璃牢笼里别有目的，而事情也在按照他的计划进行，但他仍然最不想在这种境况下见到Thor。这让他想起小时候Thor不小心把他关在Frigga的水晶花瓶里整整三天，那次他出来之后大概有三年都没跟Thor说话。

“我很抱歉，兄弟。”Thor说，既然他已经为那件事道歉几十年了，他不介意再多说几次。

他的歉意总是很诚恳。Loki对此嗤之以鼻。“你的那些中庭朋友们不知道你来见我吧？”他选择转向当下更能刺激Thor的新话题。他对中庭人还是有些研究，知道那些中庭人并不能真正信任另一个种族的英雄，哪怕他对他们来说就是高高在上的神明。

果然，Thor点了点头，认证了Loki的判断。但紧接着，他就开始了Loki所能够预料到的那些陈腔滥调：“如果我们能及时结束这一切……”

不论如何，他总是想要试图挽回。Thor知道此刻Loki对于整个纽约而言就是可怕的冰原巨兽，随时都会从并不能禁锢他的冰封中挣脱出来毁灭一切。但是，只有自己知道Loki并不是一个嗜血的疯子。事实上，正如母亲告诉Thor的，Loki并不明白自己想要什么，却总会选择他所不能控制和承受的手段。

Loki那种毁灭性的决绝，是Thor的刻骨之痛。他就是知道Thor总会试图挽回，所以一次又一次地把事情推下不可挽回的深渊。

“够了。”Loki不耐烦地背过身去，他的回答还是和以前一样，“你可以冲进来杀了我，Thor，不然你就走吧。”

Thor重重叹了口气，这是徒劳无功，他对此也有心里准备。Thor并不想和Loki争论下去，他在这儿待久了会引起其他人的怀疑，于是他迅速地说起了另一件事。

“我找到了这个。”他说，却并不对自己的话加以解释。Loki忍了几秒钟，还是好奇地转过身来，看见令他厌烦的大块头晃了晃自己手里一枚小小的金属物。

“什么？”Loki眯起了眼睛。

“中庭人的……”Thor一下子没有想起来“钱币”或者“硬币”之类的词，于是改口说，“中庭用来买东西的，你说过，能够代替以物易物。”他在Loki脸上看到了然的神色，这鼓励他继续说了下去，“Rogers把它给我，他真慷慨！Stark看起来不太高兴，他想给我一张绿色的纸，说这两个是一样的，绿纸更好一些。”

用“不太高兴”形容Tony Stark简直太保守了，他花了宝贵的五分钟用长达一千八百词的演讲指出硬币和百元大钞作为的价值区别以及美国硬币造币图案的相关法令和历史变革，当然，Thor基本上一个词都没听进去。

“但是这个有纪念意义。”在Tony终于中断发言去喝口水的间隙里，Steve Rogers不失时机地说，“这个可是我学会用自动贩售机后得到的第一枚找零。是机器找给我的。”显然一提起机器会找他零钱，他就兴奋。

Thor笑起来，表示不理解绿纸和金属片有什么共同之处。“但是我觉得这个和你的插图长得比较像。”他对Loki解释道。

那本厚重的《商业史》似乎甩落历史的灰尘来到他们面前，在Thor那盏琉璃灯温柔的光明中，黑色皮革上曾经闪亮的烫金文字已经磨掉了颜色。

Loki若有所思地看着他。过了一会，他说：“那是几百年前的事了，Thor。”

几百年前，午后的藏书阁里，Fandral说如果来中庭就给Loki带一枚硬币。Thor还记得。

“我想你这次来中庭日程安排的比较紧，应该没时间找这个。”Thor在掌心把硬币抛起来又接住，然后把手凑到了Loki面前。

Loki在牢笼之内看了Thor手里的硬币一眼，用尽他最轻蔑的表情，接着慢条斯理地开口说：“你也学会讽刺人了，伟大的雷神。”

“近墨者黑。”Thor回敬。

“这是一美金，什么也不值。”Loki用更加嫌恶的口吻说，“你追地球姑娘的时候，可别用一美金打发人家。”他得意地看着Thor收敛了抛硬币时轻松的表情，蹙起了眉，“现在，趁着那群中庭废物还没发现你偷偷来找我，带着它滚。”

“你不该那么说别人，Loki。”他用起了小时候教育Loki要好好练习剑术的语气，“也不该这么对你的哥哥说话。”

他说完转身便走，随手把那枚硬币丢在了地上，硬币滴溜溜地滚到了远离牢笼的角落里。Loki故意发出一声哂笑，但Thor不会为此而回头，他已经受够用尽力气要去挽回一切、却永远无法撼动Loki分毫这件事了。强壮如他，在面对自己那个瘦弱弟弟的时候，也觉得这是蚍蜉撼树。

说出来都觉得可笑。雷神从未那样请求一个人跟他回家。

Loki牢牢盯着关上的大门，似乎能够透过重重金属墙壁看见Thor渐行渐远的背影。直到某一刻，不知是什么让他突然心下一松，扶着膝盖坐在了地上。他叹了口气，闭上眼睛，用自己右手的拇指和食指轻轻捏住了鼻梁。那声叹息听起来像极了Thor。

真可怕，他们居然还会有什么相似的地方。

Thor在纽约曾经请求了Loki三次，而不是人们所知的两次。每一次，他都请他收手，和他回家。

而Loki的每一次回答都是一样的。

“来不及了，”他低垂着头坐在地上，轻声说，“一切都晚了。”

在这里的这段时间Loki一直反复思量着自己统治中庭的计划，此刻他却想起了被关在水晶花瓶里的那几天。他们在争执，为了某件微不足道的事，然后Thor随手用水晶花瓶扣住了他，等他们反应过来的时候才发现花瓶口就像在坚实的土地上生了根，根本抬不起来。那不知日月的三天里，错综繁复的纹路外世界一片模糊，只有声音能依稀传递进来。他知道Thor在等Frigga回来解开这个属于她的巨大花瓶的禁锢，他也知道Thor一直守在花瓶外面寸步不离。期间，Sif、Fandral……很多人来找过Thor，有人帮他出主意，也有人劝他说一个像Loki这样的神，饿上几天没什么大不了的。不过Loki明白，所有人都是因为Thor才会来注意这里，如果没有Thor，没有人会在乎他被关了多久。总之，三天后Frigga才从远方云游归来，而在那之前Loki已经发誓一辈子不跟Thor说话了。

因为Thor一开始就不应该把他关进去。

他的一生似乎和透明的囚笼特别有缘，活在雷神的阴影里，活在被人忽视的角落，活在透明的囚笼中。倘若被全世界遗弃也就罢了，也不是不可接受，但是偏偏有一个人要记得他，有一个人要试图拯救他，有一个人要逼着他走出那给予他安全感的黑暗、走入会灼伤他的光明中去。

被抛弃，被遗忘，被Thor一个人记得，就像一只只属于Thor的金丝雀。

如果他不恨Thor，又该恨谁呢？

Loki从不做无用功。

而只有Thor会在乎他的恨。

或者说，爱恨。

\--tbc--


	5. Chapter 5

**第五章（A）**

Loki回到房子里的时候，室内的空气已经完全冷却下来，Thor并没有等在门厅里。房子的第一层漆黑一片，月光透过二层的窗户铺满了楼梯，似乎是在引诱着Loki踏上去。

可怜的Thor，不知道正如何为了和那个地球女人吵架而懊悔。Loki好笑的想。让Thor低头并非是绝不可能的事，然而，在他已经确定的原则之上，他一步都不会让。

但他还是会懊悔。

Loki循着光亮走到了卧室门口，门开着，昏黄的灯光里，Thor躺在床上，他用右手遮挡住了眼睛，显得很疲惫。

Thor经历过多少旷日持久的战争？Loki记不清了，但他从未见Thor显出这样的疲态。他向屋里迈了一步，被昏黄灯光包裹的部分，立刻幻化成了Jane的模样。“Jane”故意带着脚步声走到了床边，听到声音的Thor把手放下来看了“她”一眼。

“你回来了。”他又闭上了眼睛，看起来累极了。沙哑的声音像是在Loki心底洒下了一把炒热的沙子。

“Jane”弯下腰，把被夜风吹得冰冷的嘴唇贴在Thor的嘴唇上，闭上了眼睛。

他的嘴唇真烫啊。Loki第一次亲吻Thor的时候就曾这么想，那次他是一个在酒吧勾引Thor的小女孩，密谋着要他的哥哥为自己说过的话付出代价。

他感觉到Thor愣了一下，接着，一只有力的大手扶在他的颈后，将他压向了他，同时，比嘴唇更为滚烫的舌头滑入了“Jane”的口中。

“Thor……别……”被侵袭的“Jane”含混不清地阻止道。

但这起了反作用，Thor吻得更加用力了，像是要把对方吸入他的胃里那么用力，短暂的窒息使“Jane”的大脑空白了一瞬，下一刻，“她”发现天旋地转，自己被打横抱到了床上，而Thor反客为主，欺压上来。

这个过程中，吻还在继续，没有给“她”逃脱的机会。Loki并不想在Thor亲吻自己的时候这么做，虽然他是个十恶不赦的骗子，但他仅存的脸面还是会让他觉得这样对待Thor有点变态，起初他试图等待一个Thor停下的时机，然而此刻他显然已经被逼上了绝路。

“唔……是……是我……”Loki艰难地说完了句话，双手抵在对方胸前，像是抵在坚实的墙壁上。他的真身已经显现出来，半张床的宽度便不够用了，那双修长的小腿只好垂在床边。

Thor并没有停下来的意思，反而一把扯开了那显然不属于Jane的黑色帽衫领口。

“你总是自以为是。”他听见Thor说，一只手仍旧扶在他的颈后不让他逃走，而另一只粗糙温暖的手从撕裂的领口闯了进来，顺着他的胸膛一路下滑，“你以为你能戏弄雷神？”Thor在他的下唇上狠狠咬了一口。

“你以为我分不清你和Jane？”

Loki感觉自己的下唇出了血，腥甜中带着一股金属的锈味。那只手已经到了他敏感的小腹，正将他逼入神志不清的窘境。

“我听脚步声都能听出来是你，Loki。”

那双锋利刻薄的薄唇现在红肿发麻，银舌头被一条更强有力的舌头缠绕着，随着对方的节奏柔软扭动。张口结舌这种情况这在他过往的漫长岁月中是从没有过的事，而现在，Loki觉得自己非常好的诠释了“张口结舌”这个词。

硬邦邦的指尖在他的小腹上划了一个圈，引起他一阵颤栗。Loki听见自己的喉咙里发出了一声反抗的呜咽。

Thor的舌头放过了他，他从他的口腔里退出来，吻上了他的额头。

“为什么……”Loki喘息着问，“那你为什么……”

“说你不想。”Thor坚硬的胡茬在他薄薄的眼皮上蹭动出了刺痛，“告诉我，你不想。”他的口吻如此威严，仿佛在两阵之间下达进军的号令。

Loki张了张嘴，想再说点什么，但最终，他认输地轻轻抱住了Thor宽广的后背，那里的肌肉如山丘绵延，不知藏匿了多少个日日夜夜的失魂落魄。

然后他被Thor紧紧的拥入怀中，他的侧脸贴在他的胸膛上，像是原本就镶嵌在对方那里的一个部分。“我爱你。”那个一直都比他更勇敢的人，先说出了这句话，“我没办法放弃你。”

他听见那颗令他朝思暮想的心脏在耳畔擂动，如同震地而来的鼙鼓，惊破了他所有的恐惧与贪婪，欲望与绝望。“别担心，”Loki弯起了一丝笑意，“你不必再放弃我了。”

Thor的唇又落下来，这一次，他吻得又轻又慢，像潮水般渗透到每个隐秘的隅隙。Loki也缓慢地回应着他，在这个灯火通明城市阴暗的角落里，在这条静谧小街最不起眼的一幢房子中，在这张愚蠢双人床的浅蓝床单上，他与他，共同品尝着与彼此共度又与彼此错过的千年岁月。

这不是Thor用力量与雷神之锤征服的，也不是Loki用魔法与如簧巧舌骗来的，这个吻，真真切切，实实在在，存在于了历史的落笔无悔的卷帙中，从遥远的过去，到飘渺的未来，谁也无法将它抹去。而这只属于他们两个。

那只在小腹上行止半途的手此时继续了他的旅程，轻松地破除着前进路上的靛蓝棉纱织物，牛仔裤经纬相拆，滑落至地上，极少示人的肌肤与帽衫撕裂出的大片裸露连接起来，白茫茫如午夜的初雪，等着迎接第一缕阳光踏足。

Loki不满地展开报复，伸手扯掉了Thor碍眼的外套，被扒衣服的人却主动地麻利脱下了里面的T恤，属于荒原大漠的阳光迸发一室，任由Loki欣赏着他身上绵密亘古的沙丘。

“这是什么？”Loki第一次注意到了对方小臂上的纹身，粗犷的罗马文字，不明白他之前如何会忽视了。第一行是他的名字，“Loki”，第二行，是“R.I.P”。

他又感觉到了那一阵来自内心遥远的抽痛，于是把手轻轻覆盖上去，手心里闪烁着深绿的光芒。

“别消去吧。”Thor的手掌覆上了他的手，Loki抬起眼睛，绿色迎上了蓝色，“我想记得你做过什么。”他顿了顿，轻而坚定地补充道，“为了我。”

“你早就知道，”Loki假意抱怨起来，“我做这一切是为了谁。”

Thor笑着再次吻住了他。“不，古怪多端的家伙。”

“你这个……”当Loki意识到Thor握住了什么的时候，他打住了话头。

“你说什么？”Thor故意问。他的手随着他的句子加大了力道。

Loki轻微喘息着：“这不……这不公平……”他一只手被Thor握着，恶狠狠地盯着Thor还没脱下的裤子，空闲的那只手在Thor的肱二头肌上掐了一把。

“会公平起来的。”Thor松开了他的手，吻着他，扶着肩膀把他按倒在了床上，另一只手则去解自己的裤扣。

Loki伸出双臂圈住了Thor的脖子，抬起腰身，把双腿缠绕在Thor的腰上。他并不打算出手去帮那个人笨拙的手，现在心焦的应该是脱不下裤子来的对方，而Loki志得意满地将胯部缠在Thor身上轻轻摇晃，为某处的焦虑更添一把火，他很享受这个过程。

这种挑衅无疑是自杀式的，蓝色是火苗燃烧着却又冷静的内焰，在Thor的瞳仁中跳动着。他不去理Loki，腾出两只手来轻轻一错，身上的牛仔裤就和Loki的一样成为了一堆破布。

“情急之下，总有捷径。”Loki毫不掩饰地低头看了一眼。但对Thor某处品头论足的话还没出口，就被对方按回床上掰开了大腿。

“现在公平了吗？”Thor问，并不指望身下人的回答。他刚才过分直接的挺入，哪怕只是一个前端，也够Loki消化一阵子。

“我真同情Jane……”Loki咬着牙说，“你这个暴君。”

他成心在这个时候提起Jane，丝毫没有顾虑此时惹恼Thor会给自己带来怎样的后果。

“或者……”Loki扭动着腰肢，试图让自己尽快适应这种疼痛，同时口头上也不肯罢休，“你尽可以在这里为了取悦她而练习，哥哥。”

“我不是你哥哥。”Loki的话的确让Thor生气了，他眯起眼睛，挺入的更深了一些，使Loki适才的一切尝试都瞬间成了无用功。在疼痛的恍惚中，Loki想，Thor说这句话的表情，似乎有点熟悉。

“你看……你甚至都有点像我了……”Loki笑起来，可惜在他发红带泪的脸上，那笑容显得有些滑稽。

这样的他帮Thor平复下了一些怒火。“真高兴我们还有什么地方相像。”他扶住Loki的后腰，慢慢帮后者调整着姿势，直到Loki的表情渐渐放松下来，Thor又开始了新一轮的深入。

Loki看起来找到了路子，配合地迎接起他来。“早知有今日，当时就该让你跟Fandral多混几年。”他有了气力，甚至找到了些快感，然而还不够，于是他开始嘲讽起Thor的技术。

Thor埋头干活，懒得理他。

“记不记得你说过，我再变成女人你就上了我？”Loki又说，他的感官随着Thor的动作兴奋起来，却没忘了用他的手指将Thor一绺垂落的金发打个卷，“雷神还真是从不食言。”

“雷神可以食言。”Thor说着咬住了Loki的舌尖。绝对字面意义上的食言。

等他终于靠着不懈的探索摸清了某个点，并喘着粗气松开Loki的舌尖时，那条银舌头已经注定说不出话了。

Loki感到自己像是海啸席卷中的一尾游鱼，时不时地被惊涛骇浪碰撞得浑身颤抖，任人蹂躏，但一股紧张的僵硬感却从他最敏感的部位扩散开来，他头向后仰去，禁不住伸开了双腿，听见忽然变紧的夹裹换来了对方满足的叹息。

最好能把自己的脖子一下折断，血溅当场，吓得Thor以后都不敢和人上床。Loki没来由地想，并在心底为这个想法发笑。Thor的动作越来越快了，他不得不张大嘴呼吸，却还是感到肺部在剧烈地收缩，收缩得他喘不过气来。

不，别是现在。

作为一个神，Loki一向不怎么迷信，但此时他却希望Odin愿意怜悯他，用他众神之王的力量改变自己和Thor的命途。

他感到眼前开始模糊变暗。海啸重重一击，阻绝了他的空气，他瞪大了眼睛想寻找Thor的脸，却什么都看不见，身体在一波又一波的席卷中不能控制地瘫软下来。

“Loki……Loki……”他听见Thor在呼唤他。

他几乎能描摹出那一头金发下紧蹙的眉头和担忧的蓝眸。

别担心，Thor。Loki想象着自己扯出了一个微笑。你永远不必……

黑暗彻底吞噬了他。那句没来得及出现在脑海里的“放弃我”，成了低沉的云层下最后的回音。

放弃我。

**第五章（B）**

他怀抱着一个人，无法再轻松地借助雷神之锤飞走，这大大降低了Thor的效率。可他没办法放下Loki，他甚至没办法容忍自己腾出一只手来去拿锤子，而不是两只手稳稳地抱紧他。

Thor感到一阵钻心的疼痛，他的身上并没有什么肉眼可见的伤口，可心痛却更加难以缓解。这很有可能是雷神在战斗中负伤最重的一次。幸而他的脚力并未因此受到影响，身后损失惨重的敌人们如果想追上他们还需要花很大力气，但Thor没有因此放慢脚步，他本来就并不是为了逃走。

他从来不必逃走，因为紧张而四散奔逃的从来只有雷神的敌人。不过Thor现在也感到了同样的紧张，感受到了那种生命受到威胁而不得不选择自保的本能。

“别那么紧张，哥哥……”在耳边呼啸的风声中，Thor很好地捕捉到了Loki虚弱的声音，“怎么，怕我死了……妈妈罚你抄书吗……”

他右侧的大腿上战袍破损，围出了一大圈清晰的可怖齿痕，看起来只是破了点皮。但Thor知道那是Loki的障眼法，他亲眼看见他那里连皮带肉被撕咬下来了极大一块，此刻只怕正血流不止。但Thor没有拆穿他。

“如果妈妈真的罚你，我也没办法帮你写了……可怜的哥哥……”Loki还在絮絮叨叨。

“闭嘴。”Thor从牙缝里挤出了这个词。他本来要说的是想活着的话就闭嘴。但他现在正紧咬牙关压抑着自己的紧张和怒火，说不了那么长的句子。

Loki显然没把他的命令当回事——就像在战斗中一样，Loki要是肯听他的话躲远点别上来帮忙，就不会受这样的伤——他继续自顾自念叨着：“能看到你这副德行……我这趟冒险也值了……你真该看看你现在的表情……”

不远处有成片马蹄声传来，是四位勇士们骑马赶到了，他们还多带了一匹白马来。Sif看了Thor怀里的Loki一眼。“你带他先走，我们解决这儿。”她说着把白马缰绳递给Thor。

“谢谢兄弟们，还有女士。”Thor把Loki安置到马背上，然后翻身上马揽住了他。解决那些残兵败将对于他的朋友们不是什么难事，他现在更担心Loki。

“‘Thor小分队’总算干了件有用的事……”Loki把头枕在Thor的肩上，马背的颠簸和Thor的怀抱让他昏昏欲睡。他闭上了眼睛，但很快就因为一阵疼痛又睁开了，被迫重见光明的绿眼睛恼怒地瞪着Thor，后者刚刚狠狠地掐了他的屁股。

“别睡。”Thor简短地说，听起来又下了一个命令。

Loki懊恼地叹了口气。“得了吧，你知道我不会死的……”他试图干笑几声配合自己的话，但是最终却演变为了一阵咳嗽。

“我们快出铁森林了，”Loki的话终于让Thor放松了一点，他真不喜欢Loki一直开自己会死掉的玩笑。“我陪你说话，你保持清醒。”

“跟你说话脑子很难保持清醒……”Loki明确的指出了这一点，“不过我也没什么选择……”他妥协道。

Thor站在监狱透明的禁锢前，便回想起了铁森林的那场战斗，那次Loki为了保护Thor而负伤，之后漫长的养伤过程中，也是这样日日靠墙坐着，一动不动。不过那时候的Loki还很在乎形象，就算天天足不出户，也会梳好头发穿戴整齐，而不是这样苍白的、散乱的、颓废的。

现在听起来，Loki会保护他简直是很异想天开的事。如果Tony听说了，一定会认为这很滑稽，并且当作笑话讲给Steve和Natasha听。

Loki现在恨他。从纽约回来之后，Thor不得不说服自己明白并接受了这一点。Loki不会再舍身去保护他，不会再愿意称他们共同的归宿为“家”，甚至，不到有求于他的时候，Loki都不愿意再叫他“哥哥”。相比于这些，Loki那尖利却太过袖珍的匕首，根本伤害不了Thor什么。

“如果你敢背叛我，我一定杀了你。”Thor说。他尽力在自己和Loki之间筑起一层透明的铜墙铁壁，那并不是为了保护他自己，而是为了Jane，为了Sif，为了Fandral、Volstagg和Hogun，为了复仇者们，为了中庭无辜的众生。倘若只他自己一个人面对Loki又何足惧？纵使Loki捅他千刀万刀，他也是敢拥他入怀的。

话虽如此，在Loki提出两人配合的计划时Thor还是几乎立刻就同意了。他已经习惯了在每一场伟大的冒险前听Loki为他出谋划策，很难对他一直保持着防备之心。

“不要告诉Jane，”Loki捏着下巴，最后嘱咐道，“她会露馅。”

Thor缓缓地点了点头，以示自己对此事也深思熟虑，绝非全然是对Loki言听计从。当然，他心里明白，他就是在全然的言听计从，同时为了又一次将要与Loki站在同一战线上而感到巨大的欣慰。

虽然与复仇者们的合作酣畅淋漓，但和Loki敌对的不适远大于此。

考虑到自己在众位朋友面前的形象与对Jane的承诺，Thor谨慎的没有将这种欣慰之情表现出来，而在监牢里憋了很久的Loki显得比Thor要兴奋得多，一路上说个不停，这又让Thor想起了铁森林，重伤之下的Loki也从没有停过嘴。相比之下，他的一次次警告，诸如“别耍花招”之类的话，显得越来越力不从心，Loki似乎早就看穿了Thor的虚张声势，就像他总能看穿Loki的障眼法一样。

让Loki再次抓到他的弱点，并不是个好现象。此时他们因为Frigga的罹难而暂时放下仇恨，重拾起彼此亲密无间的合作，但Loki依然恨他。Thor不断提醒着自己，Loki是为了复仇，而他除复仇之外，更是为了救Jane，事情已成定局了，终有一日，他们还是会成为敌人。

Thor没有想到，那注定令他痛苦的一日再也不会来了。预期的黑暗未来完全被现实所打断，以一种更为残酷的方式。

“得了吧，你知道我不会死的……”

那个时候的Loki也躺在他怀里，用这么简单的一句话就安慰了Thor。他不会死的，这给Thor吃了一颗定心丸，但现在——

Thor不知道自己的心脏去了哪里，似乎那一把尖锐的金属长武器穿过Loki的身体之后，捅进的是Thor的心脏。当他与Jane穿越遥远荒漠的时候，当他在伦敦与黑暗精灵战斗的时候，当他在冰冷的金色大殿上面对Odin的时候，Thor的肌肉依然有力，头脑依然清醒，但他的胸膛空空的。

Loki死了。

他说他不是为了Odin。

那么Thor呢？

他是在为了谁而战斗呢？

他战胜之后，该去哪里呢？

这一次，再也没有Frigga安慰他，再也没有一棵墨桂树等着他去发泄，等到Thor告别Odin，返回黑暗世界的时候，他才发现，他连一具尸身都没有。

亘古的狂风席卷过沙地与岩石，Thor设想着这里或许应该留下一抔血迹，证明这里曾经发生了什么。但是他找了整整两天，几乎将各个角落全部翻查了一遍，却终究一无所获。他不是不记得，最后Loki的身体在他的怀抱里变得有多轻、多残破，但他自欺欺人地选择忘记了。他想，Loki那么鲜活的一个人，无时无刻不在絮絮叨叨说得他耳朵都起了茧，以前躲都躲不开，怎么可能一夜之间轻易地被风沙永远抹去了呢？

Thor在坚硬的岩石上呆坐了许久，定定地看着眼前这一块黑黄土地。他甚至都不确定Loki是否就牺牲在这里了。或许是一个他没有看穿的魔法呢？或许Loki已经去到某个世界的某个角落里，庆祝着又一次戏弄了雷神，并密谋着如何打败自己了呢？

Thor给了自己一点点希望。同时又为此斥责自己的懦弱。

第三天，他出现在Jane的天台上，吻了她。雷神对爱他的女人说，他甘心做一个凡人。

因为Thor不明白作为一个神的生活应该怎么继续下去。退而求其次，如果做一个普通的中庭人，和Jane过普通的生活，或许总有一天，他还能等到Loki回来，恨他、嘲笑他、打破他生活的平静。

“Daisy手臂上的那个是什么？”

“你说那个纹身？是她第三任男朋友的名字啦。”Jane笑了起来，为透露了朋友的隐私有点不好意思。

“在哪可以做？”

带墨的针刺入Thor的皮肤，一旁陪伴他的，是Jane饱含宽容和理解的眼神。

Thor就是这样成为Jane Foster的男友的。

他就这样期待而又绝望的生活着。

\--tbc--


	6. Chapter 6

**第六章（A）**

Loki在一个湿润的吻中清醒过来，似乎刚才的一切不过是一场绵长的唇齿相交，炉火般的温暖环抱着他，让他觉得自己已经融化成了一滩雪水。

他试着动了动手指和脚尖，感觉到身体一切机能运转自如，尤其是腰臀部分的隐痛，不时刺激着他敏锐的感官，这才松了口气，施施然睁开眼睛。一如Loki所想象的，Thor金色的睫毛映入眼帘，蜜蜂翅膀般微微颤动着。

“嗨，”他从喉咙里发出声音以引起对方的注意，“你这算是偷吻。”

“你醒了。”Thor抬起头，与他拉开了一个适当的距离，既可以看清彼此的脸又不至于失去对方温热的气息，“我想能从Loki那里偷到什么东西，是很有成就感的事。”

Thor居然在跟他说情话。Loki微笑起来，却发现哪怕只是做个简单的表情也令他感到劳累。“真可怕，难以想象你趁我睡着的时候都干了些什么。”

“没有。”Thor的笑有一种令人宽慰的轻松。

“好吧，”Loki表现出了对他不懂得及时抓住机会的遗憾，“现在也还来得及。”

Thor敛起了笑，用一种极其温柔的神情凝望着他，如果是在平时，这种神情一定会让Loki感到羞耻。强壮的双臂将他拥抱了起来，却并不如之前那么用力，而是像抱着某件可能会横遭抢夺的易碎品。Thor把脸埋在他的颈窝里，那里有一点潮湿，他不再是那个把什么都写在脸上的Thor了，这让Loki有一种不好的感觉。

“我睡了多久？”他试探着问，“现在什么时间了？”

“快到傍晚了。”Thor说，“你从昨夜一直睡到现在。Loki……”

Thor的话让Loki又稍稍放下心来，看来他的确是昏死过去很久，Thor的担心也是可以想见的。他抬起一只手，安慰地覆上Thor的背，把下巴搁在对方的肩胛。“怎么了？”他轻声问。

“我想……你可能太累了。”Thor回答，他的热息搔得Loki锁骨处痒痒的，“我很抱歉。”

“我不是被你夺了初夜的女人，Thor。”Loki抗议道。

“你……”Thor欲言又止。

“嗯？”

“没什么。”Thor突然婆婆妈妈起来，这反而让Loki有点尴尬。

“呃，我渴了。”他拍拍Thor仍圈着他不肯松开的胳膊，“你去帮我拿杯水。”

Jane打开门的时候，这个家里似乎了无生机，如果不是突然传来的脚步声，她都要以为那两个人已经回到阿斯加德去了。Thor从楼梯上走了下来，或者用“冲了下来”更为合适，他看起来急匆匆的，只穿了条牛仔裤，上身赤裸着。

“你好，Jane。”Thor打了个招呼，一如既往地礼貌。他小跑着进厨房接了一杯水，出来的时候又说：“在这儿稍等我一下，我有事跟你说。”

“刚好我也有事跟你说。”Jane对着他的背影喊道，下定决心不能输了气势。

不过Thor看起来并没有在意这个，他三步并作两步上了楼，像是要用那杯水去救火似的。Jane走到楼梯口，听见了人语声，她知道一踩上楼梯就会被发现，再好奇也只好停留于此，虽然在这里根本听不清他们在说什么，她还是能认出另一个人是Loki。

Thor再次下楼的时候，Jane已经坐在餐桌边等他了，她给他们倒了两杯水，一副准备好了长篇大论的架势。

Thor在她对面坐了下来。

“我们分手吧。”

两个人同时说。

Thor轻松地微笑起来，Jane则一脸震惊。

“你真的要跟我分手？”她尖声道，似乎忘了自己刚刚也说过同样的话。Daisy建议她威胁一下Thor的做法显然失效了。

“我很抱歉，我不想伤害你，Jane。”Thor道歉的时候永远都这么诚恳。

“可是为什么？”Jane瞪着他，“有些问题我们可以解决的，何况今天已经是第三天了！”

“劳驾，我好像听见了有人在吵架……哦，你好，Jane。”Loki倚在厨房的门边，他已经换回了精致贴身的西装裤和黑衬衣。

Jane并没有被他看似友好的问候蒙蔽。“你使了什么坏？”她厉声问，“你说了什么Thor要跟我分手？或者……”她瞥了一眼Thor赤着的上半身，“发生了什么？”这半句话说得底气不足。

“并不是Loki使坏，Jane。”Thor认真地说，“其实我对你……”

“其实他昏了头才会和你分手。”Loki打断了他，他的言辞间含着的恶毒意味令Jane不寒而栗。

“Loki……”Thor听起来像是想劝说他。如果不是那一刻已经过去，Loki简直以为他下面就要说出一句“跟我回家吧”，他本以为Thor会惊讶，会生气，但是都没有。

终究不是当年那个时候了。Thor并没有说下去。

“难道不是吗？”Loki毫不畏惧地看向Thor，“你把这当成什么了？我和你什么关系都没有，Odinson。”

“你们……”Jane明白过来他指的是什么，惊讶地看向Thor，“天呐这真恶心……Thor你明白我的意思吗？这真他+妈+的恶心。”

然而Thor并没有对Jane的话做出反应，他只是了然地看着Loki，等着他接下来的话。Thor的眼神就像Sif抵在他喉头的刀刃，Loki明白那不会对他形成实质性的伤害，但那仍能让他感受到威胁。

“这是我和她之间的事，你不必这样。”Thor冷淡的开口了。

“我不想参与你们之间发生了什么！”Jane生气地说，并且意识到自己是房间里唯一充满怒火的人之后她更生气了，“可为什么我要为此承担？”

“舍不得你的完美男友？如果你只是喜欢一个胸大无脑的肌肉男帮你洗碗搬家顺便还能搞搞研究，那你就错了，傻姑娘。”Loki温柔地说，好像他才是安慰Jane的那个人，“雷神可是个复杂人格，比如今天，他就出轨了。”他得意地宣布道。

“Loki，别刺激她。”Thor的话听起来就像是在讲述一个他已经看过无数遍的电影，从开始到结局都已熟稔于心，却不得不在无聊的周末夜晚任由光碟转动下去。“说你想对我说的话，Loki，说说你为什么要这样。”

“别用那种高高在上的语气对我下命令，我不是你的小分队。”Loki厌烦地说。

而如Thor所愿，他还是继续了下去。

“至于为什么……你知道我最享受什么吗？我最享受你的愚蠢。”Loki倚着门歪了歪头，冷冰冰的眼睛看向Thor，“你以为，我不知道你一直以来抱有怎样龌蹉的心思？你以为，你那样不算背叛你的朋友？你以为，凭着你那愚蠢的脑子和丢脸的行为，还能感动我？”他勾起一抹最为擅长的坏笑。

“但是我就是喜欢。你看，Odin戏弄了我的前半生，我就在他的儿子身上报应回来。我就是喜欢，看你痛苦，看你痴迷，看你令所有信任你爱你的人失望，”他停顿了一下，欣赏着Thor脸上的表情，然后轻轻地补充道，“为了我。”

Loki应该是个睚眦必报的形象。他想。忍不住在心里为自己这番话鼓掌。

然后他潇洒的转身，披上刚才丢在沙发上的西装外套，走到了门外渐浓的夜色中去。

“Loki！”他听见Thor追了出来，那个傻子，在他说了这样一大堆话之后还是这么一根筋。Loki停下了脚步，看着Thor从他身边跑了过去，去追逐前面房子拐角处的一抹黑色衣角。

真是个傻子。

等Thor走远了，Loki才迈动脚步，慢悠悠地走到街角。周四下午就在这里的那个老妇人，现在仍披着一个难看的头巾在逗弄着猫，怀里的黑猫四脚朝天，挥舞着小爪子想去抓老妇人手里白绒绒的毛球。

Loki站在她面前，礼貌的微微倾身，说：

“你好，Hel。”

**第六章（B）**

“你好，Loki。”Hel几乎是温柔地问候了Loki，这样的言辞和她周身散发出的死寂气息交织在一起，绝不会被Loki认为是热情的欢迎。他点了下头，算是作为回答。

“为什么你放他走了？”Hel故作好奇。她的长袍仿佛是在最深沉的永夜中浸染出来的湿漉漉的纸张，沉重而寂寥地在她身上包裹飘荡着。

“为什么你会亲自来迎接我？”Loki不想回答，倒是反问回去。金光闪闪的水晶桥被一根发丝吊住，脚下是达吉欧尔河日夜无息的波涛，但Modgud那具骷髅却并不在这里，取而代之的是Hel自己。Loki想，他宁愿被Modgud吸血。

Loki并不是一个胆小的人，但如果可以不出现在海姆冥界，他一定会立刻跑的远远的，可在他决定于那个怪物同归于尽的一刻，他就已经别无选择了。

“你在极北苦寒之地走了九天九夜才到达这里，最伟大的魔法师，连一匹马都没有。”Hel说，似乎只是叙述，不带着任何情绪，“你给予他自由，他却忘记了你。”

“鬼魂们知道你这么爱管闲事吗？”Loki扬起了眉毛。他看见Hel手边，他尸身的幻影正在黑暗世界逐渐成为随风飘扬的灰尘，眼看着自己的面部一点点破碎分解的样子让Loki感到反胃——如果他还能感觉到自己的胃，大概就是这样——于是Loki抬起手，将幻影中他的尸身从黑暗世界的土地上一下子抹去了，淡淡的血雾和骨灰在空气中凝结了片刻，便消散得无踪无迹。他不知道这是否会真实的发生，但总之他现在不必观看这幅折磨人的景象了。

Hel慢慢地收回了手，苍白的脸上依旧没有丝毫表情。“进入海姆冥界的人不能离开，”她说，“而我为你带来了选择的权利。”

“谈生意，直说就好了，这个我擅长。”终于等到了Hel切入正题，Loki干脆地追问道：“你想要什么？”

“你的魂魄。”

“已经属于你了。”Loki无奈地摊开手，“只要把我关到你那条狗看守着的大门里去就行。”

“不。”Hel说，“我只要你的阴魄。”

Loki蹙起眉思考了一下，接着恍然大悟：“你用得着和我商量吗？哦，我想一定是有某种无聊的规定，只有我自愿让魂魄分离，阴魄和你走，你才能用它。”他自嘲地笑起来，“我的灵魂是碍手碍脚的东西……也不知道哪个神定下了这无聊的规矩非要挽救它一下。”

灵魂供给了他的意识，而阴魄凝结了他的法力，这两样事物并不会因为肉身的陨灭而消失。控制魂魄如同控制活人一样充满变数，而抛弃灵魂只控制阴魄的话，则要容易得多。Hel的话，直白一点说，就是只想要他没有意识的法力，为她所用。

Hel看着他，灰蓝的眼睛上仿佛结上了一层白霜。Thor的眼睛也是蓝色，Loki想，但是却明亮得多，像是生机勃勃的深海，或是缀满星辰的高空。

“我可以提任何条件吗？”他问。

“任何条件在实现时都有代价。”

几乎就在Loki点头的瞬间，他降落在了艾雅法拉火山上。Hel给了他一匹马，似乎是打算让他从亚菲亚德拉冰盖骑到一百多公里外的雷克雅未克去。Loki由衷“赞美”了一句她的周到，但是骑马也是需要肉体才能做到的事情。

他从骨架修筑起步，用魔法塑造出自己的骷髅，然后凑凑活活地先用这具枯骨骑马上路了，并没在意过这副形象会不会给勤劳质朴的冰岛人民留下心理阴影。直到他来到了雷克雅未克机场不远处的某个荒草从，才继续幻化出了自己的血脉、肌肉和皮相。

Loki很快就领会到了Hel说“任何条件在实现时都有代价”的精髓所在，凭空捏造出一具不出破绽的肉体，而不是一个一碰就碎的影子，这需要强大魔法力量的支撑，而那几乎耗费了他的全部精神，在混上飞机座位的那一刻Loki就靠窗睡着了，他处在一群羸弱的中庭人之间，非常放心，并知道这架飞机将带他飞往纽约。

Thor应该正和那个地球女人在一起，过他所说的那种平静生活吧。Loki猜测着。可是Thor想要的从来就不是平静的生活，他一直都恨不得在战场上把所有人搅和得鸡飞狗跳。

再次开始嘲讽Thor令他振奋起来。

他原本以为再也不会有这样的机会见到Thor了，毕竟他希望Thor永远都不要出现在Hel的大门前。相比之下，做个凡人也没什么糟糕的。Loki又想起Thor在大殿上对着他所假扮的Odin说“Loki带着荣誉故去”时的表情。真是傻透了，真正的Odin可不会有自己这么好说话。

Loki经历了六个多小时的飞行，来到纽约后又花费了大半天的时间手动查找Jane的新住址。他本可以瞬间就办完这些事，但是他不想浪费任何多余的精力去提供魔法支撑，不想在见面后去冒任何被Thor发现异常的风险，即便如此，他还是在Thor回来前睡着了。

睁开眼睛后，Loki就再次看见了Thor。海蓝色的眼睛笼罩着他的灵魂。

“这头发蠢透了，哥哥。”他笑着说。

其实Loki并未提出什么具体的要求，因为他自己也不知道他想找Thor做什么，他只是想和Thor待在一起，多一天也好，多一分、多一秒，也好。他没想做什么，完全漫无目的，他自私那么久了，不拘最后再多自私一次。

可是在Thor要为了他与Jane分手的时候，Loki突然明白，自己仍然是在毁灭Thor的生活，就像一个不甘的恶灵，至死不休，侵扰着他、纠缠着他、折磨着他。即使Thor可以对此甘之如饴，Loki却做不到。无论是作为雷神还是作为一个凡人，Thor的生命还是要继续下去，进行到他永远都看不到的遥远边际去，对于戛然而止的Loki来说，那几乎就是无边无际的永恒了。

他应该拥有永恒而光辉的生命，雷神的名字将在千年万年之后都被歌颂、被铭记、被供奉，而不是永远捆绑着一个恶贯满盈的死人。

“你来早了。”Hel站起身来，她已经恢复了周身黑袍的模样，黑色的头盔遮住了她干涸的金发，在小街的路灯下，远远看去，像是一个形状奇怪的树影。

“我不想毁了他的生活，而且我也……”Loki咬了咬牙，最后还是放弃地松开手掌，他的皮肤随之渐渐褪去，接着是跳动的肌肉、条理分明的血管、和精雕细琢的骷髅，最终，只剩下一个半透明的影子，飘荡在Hel的面前。

“我坚持不住了。”他说，终于脱离了那具精疲力竭的身体，“你尽可以把它拿去了。”

“你的灵魂要寄存在哪里？”Hel例行公事地问。

“随便吧，”Loki说，“我也不是很在乎魂飞魄散。”

“如果你想要保住没有了魄的灵魂，需要依托一个实在的物质，否则，明天太阳升起后，就自然会魂飞魄散了。”Hel公事公办地解释道，显然她对此也并不关心。

他有什么呢？他的尸骨早就在自己手下荡然无存，他此刻身无长物了。

“我什么都没有，所有的东西都是幻化出来的。”Loki低头看了自己虚无的身体一眼，犹豫了一下，“除了这个。”

他捏起了一枚硬币。

那次Loki把Thor丢下复仇者的航母之后，没有忘了走到房间的角落里，去捡起这枚硬币。这好像是那个美国大兵的？他记不清了。他只知道Thor帮他惦记了这枚硬币几百年，他能把Thor从万米高空扔下去——反正那也不会对他造成什么肉体伤害，精神上倒是可能有一点——却没法把它就这么扔在那里。

“这就是我的尸首了。”Loki微笑起来，想象着在朝阳升起的现在，人们正奇怪地看着那枚硬币悬浮在空气中，却没人能看到它如何照亮了一个鬼魂的面庞。

他将和凡人一样，被一方土地永远禁锢住灵魂，只有在寂静的深夜，如风般飘荡过那些温暖的呼吸着的街巷，飘荡过Thor的窗前，而Thor不会知道，也永远不会再被他打扰。以他哥哥的愚钝，大概要到几十年后返回神界的时候才能得知自己最后一次的背叛与欺骗，得知Loki早已永远沉留在他所眷恋的中庭土地之下。那时，时间的洪流早就会将他身上的纹身和心理的伤口打磨得模糊不清了。

“帮我在附近找个年头老点的墓地，”他对Hel说，“文化氛围好一点，我可不想死了多年之后还跟一根筋的傻子交流。”

\--tbc--


	7. Chapter 7

**第七章(尾声)**

复仇者大厦的新年夜要比其他地方更加热闹，因为除了个别的几个人之外（事实上就只是除了Clint之外），大家都没有一个叫“家”的地方可去。

对于现状最满意的人是Tony Stark，他坚持不懈地继续组织往年那样无聊的上流社会大型社交晚会，希望展现出一种今天纽约没人回家的错觉，当然这也让Pepper对他恨之入骨。晚会上Tony仿佛一只穿着西装的勤劳小蜜蜂，随时出现在派对的各个角落，换掉Rhodey的甜品，往Natasha的酒里丢橄榄，捏队长的大胸。他曾经试图搞乱Pepper设计好的菜单，但这种自杀式的行为被Natasha及时发现并且进行了武力阻拦。

“嘿，Thor，干嘛一个人喝闷酒！”小蜜蜂飞到Thor耳边嗡嗡嗡起来，“你想Jane了是不是！给她打电话啊！”

朋友们对Thor和Jane分手的事实表示尊重，但这并不代表他们能理解。Thor也并没有为自己辩驳说他并不是在思念Jane，事实上，人声鼎沸的晚会上，他的确在思念一个人，只是这种思念，不足为外人道罢了。

“Tony，你会开车。”Thor嘟囔了一句，“我也想学开车。”

“这都被你发现了，不得了不得了。”Tony调侃道，他希望这位朋友在他的晚会上不要这样闷闷不乐，“为了世界和平和道路安全，你还是别学开车了，你想去哪司机Stark都愿意为你服务。”

“真的？”Thor抬起一只手抹了把脸，另一只手里捏着他珍藏的仙宫佳酿，他今天本来想在人群之中没人注意到的地方孤独痛饮一场呢，此刻虽已经有些微醺了，但他仍清楚地知道他有一个现在就想去的地方。

“走。”Tony拉了Thor一把，这只是意思意思，单靠他的力气想把Thor从沙发上拉起来完全没戏，幸好Thor很配合地任由他牵着走了。

第一个发现他们的人是Natasha，她在一群男人的环绕中间觥筹交错，同时始终眼观六路耳听八方，不过今夜过量的调情还是在一定程度上影响了她处理信息的能力，所以虽然她看见Tony拉着Thor出了门，也懒得管他们俩到底去干嘛了，当Pepper从对讲机里问她Tony上哪去了时她随口说：“我猜他和Thor滚床单去了。”

对讲机那头Pepper的表情完全是可以想见的精彩。

第二个发现有人状态不对的是Steve Rogers，美国老兵用一身休闲皮衣表达了他对这种场合上虚以委蛇的不适应。他起初还以为Thor和他同病相怜准备上去打招呼然后一起批评一下这个过度浮夸的时代顺便再喝几杯呢，没想到却被Tony抢了先，于是他也不甘示弱地跟了上去。

“你们去哪？”一直尾随着对方走到空无一人的地下车库，Steve才突然发问。

“你吓死我了队长。”Tony回头抱怨道，“你跟来干嘛？”

“Tony带我出去透透气，一起来吗队长？”Thor倒是友好地发出了邀请。

“他这不是已经跟我们一起来了嘛。”Tony翻了翻眼睛，“真是的，多一个人，我不能开敞篷跑车了！”

“我可以骑摩托！”Steve愉快地建议道，“我跟得上。”

“然后由我来缴纳一大堆违章罚款。”Tony说，“得了吧，我们开坐得下的车去。”

三个人上了车，在车载通讯系统中Pepper“Tony Stark你把这一大摊子丢给我自己要跑哪去！”的怒吼声里，离开了复仇者大厦。

Tony掌握方向盘，按照Thor的指引左拐右拐。Steve抱着胳膊坐在副驾驶座上看着车子按照一个外星人的指路在纽约城里飞驰总觉得有点别扭，尤其是Thor的大脑袋还从后座伸了过来，挤在他俩的中间。

车子开了一段时间才来到布鲁克林，进入这片区域显然让Steve兴奋起来，最后他们停在了绿林墓园的门口。

“夜里来参观这个景点可不是什么好主意，Thor。”Tony建议道。

“这现在是个景点了？”Steve跳下车，向墓园的大门走去，守园人今晚大概也去庆祝新年了，铁门虚掩着，没有一点灯光，但月色皎洁。

“我来看个人。”Thor说，“你们不愿意进去的话，在这里等我就好。”

“我们当然要进去。”Tony赶快跟上了Thor，而Steve也没有落后。他们跟着Thor在平坦的大路上走了一段，来到一棵梧桐下后又转个弯进入了草坪，Thor看起来轻车熟路，三绕两绕，不一会儿就来到了一处墓碑前。

那墓碑是一整块纯黑大理石，简洁得很有现代风格，在周围雕饰繁复的古典墓碑中新得扎眼，碑上有一圈细不可察的凹陷暗纹，叶子的图案围成了一个正圆形，圆形的中间，同样用黑色的凹陷暗纹写着一个名字。

“Donald Black，这是谁？”Steve毫不费力地念出了那个似乎是故意不想被人看清的名字。

“这是什么装饰？”Tony打开了手甲上的灯，“叶子？”

而Thor在墓碑旁一屁股坐下，打开自己一直捏着的酒壶，仰头又灌了一口。

如果把时间拨回到最后一天。

如果把硬币翻转过来。

如果把所有的故事都连结成一个无始无终的圆。

Thor听见了怀里Loki剧烈的喘息，他伸手覆上对方的额头试图让他放松下来，但Loki只是痛苦地瞪大了眼睛。他的身子瘫软下来，头无力地歪向一边，绿色虹膜包裹着的瞳孔散大成了一个黑洞，似乎将要把Thor的一切吸入进去。

“Loki！”Thor感觉自己重新拾回不久的心脏此时被一只手紧紧攥住了，“Loki你听得到我吗？！”

那一瞬间他几乎以为Loki扯出了一个安慰的笑，但那应该是个错觉，他觉得Loki眸子的背后有什么关闭上了，像是夜合于野，将那片空虚的绿色阻隔在了另一个世界之外。

Thor把一根手指探过去，他没有注意到自己的手在微微的颤抖，他将那颤抖的手指放在Loki的鼻腔前，放在Loki的颈部，他将手掌放在Loki的胸膛。

他已经没有心跳，也没有呼吸了。

然后，从那双眼睛开始，一丝一丝的皮肤剥落抽离，像透明的羽毛融化在了空气里。Loki额头和眼角的细纹，他深绿的眼眸，他发亮的鼻尖和苍白的嘴唇，他细腻的手，他那仿佛午夜初雪般的赤裸的身躯，他纹理丰满的红润肌肉，他血液凝固的粗细脉络，他的胃，他的心脏，他的骨骼，一点一滴、一片一片、一层一层，逐渐地都凭空消失。最终，只剩下一个半透明的影子躺在那里，看起来被一阵风就能吹散。

Thor下意识地屏住了呼吸，他伸出一只手，慢慢地、慢慢地靠近那个影子，却在离Loki脸颊还有半寸的地方停下了。

他知道会发生什么。

山呼海啸的往昔汹涌而来，Loki赤着脚坐在高高的墨桂树上俯视着他，Loki倚在藏书阁的梯子上仰望着他，Loki站在透明的牢笼中睥睨着他，Loki躺在他的怀里，哀伤地望着他……

而此刻，Loki就在这儿，在他的面前，他却摸不到他。Thor知道如果他的手落下去，就会毫无阻碍地穿过Loki的影子，就会发现那只不过是一团空气，与周围每个角落的每一处空气都没有任何区别。那是一个死去身体的魂魄，不论Thor多用力，不论他抓得多紧，都不能挽留住一个不属于这个世界的魂魄。

不论Thor是否谅解他的欺骗与背叛，不论Thor是否懂得了他的痛苦与悲哀，不论Thor有多想与他再共度凡尘俗世的短暂一刻，不论Thor为此多么努力，不论Loki是否曾经在这里感受到过他迟来的爱，不论Loki是否曾有过一点感动，故事的结局早在一开始就写定了，而Thor所做的一切，都不过是徒劳无功。这两天里Thor所以为的失而复得，所以为的悸动伤怀，所以为的岁月静好，都不过是一场魔法支撑着的幻梦。彩虹桥上，他消失在他的手里，黑暗世界中，他死在他的怀里，如今，他还要埋葬在他的心里。

Loki是个自私的人，他殚精竭虑，为他们两个造了场梦，却笨到没能把它维持住。

Thor在那里，维持着那个姿势，一动不动地凝视着那个沉睡的亡灵，就像过去的千年中他曾无数次凝视Loki的睡颜。

在天近傍晚的时候，Loki的力量恢复了一些，潜意识中他幻化出的身体又一点点生长回来，勾勒出了一个有血有肉的沉睡的模样。Thor抚摸着那个重新出现的幻境，把他抱进怀里，缓慢而温柔地亲吻他。他之前从未这样亲吻过Loki，他知道，今天过后，也不会再有了。

“嗨，你这算是偷吻。”

“Loki……你……”

能不能别走。

“嗯？”

我想再多抱你一会儿。

“没什么。”

这一次，Thor希望Loki的欺骗能够得逞，希望他自以为已经给了Thor一个他认为Thor应得的生活。之后要面对漫长孤寂生命的只是Thor一个人，要承担失去的痛苦的只是Thor一个人，而Loki可以安心地沉睡下去，直到某一天Thor能够穿越死亡之海，直到他的灵魂与他的灵魂，能再重逢。

“这是墨桂的叶子，”Thor抚摸着那块墓碑上的凹纹，微笑起来，“这下面啊，埋着世上最蠢的一枚硬币。”

\--end--


	8. 番外：北极之北

**番外：北极之北**

**【这是《硬币的余温》甜腻腻滴节日番外，情节胡扯，OOC** **严重**

走出舱门，踏上罗瓦涅米机场土地的那一刻，Thor不顾周围人的眼光，爽朗地大笑了几声。不过，周围人奇怪的目光倒不是因为他这突如其来的大笑——在居民还不如驯鹿多的地方，发出点大动静来又算什么呢——而是因为今天虽然天高云淡，阳光明媚，却确确实实是十二月二十三日，而这个背着迷彩色大登山包的金发大个子，居然只穿了一件短袖T恤和一条牛仔裤，虽然他裸露的手臂明晃晃地向周围人彰显着他的强壮，但是，人们还是有理由认为这家伙就是来拉普兰自杀的。

Thor倒不是很介意他们的窃窃私语，事实上，按他的意思，给他张地图他自己飞过来就行了，但是Coulson和Tony一致认为这样不妥。Coulson的理由是这样雷神突降有可能被平民瞧见，引起不必要的恐慌。而Tony的理由则是——

“我已经花掉宝贵的十五分钟为你做好了详细的旅游计划如果你不按着来圣诞节后就别他妈的想回我这儿蹭吃蹭喝蹭住了！”

Thor当然理解这是Tony为了让他能够彻底放松地享受假期，于是他也充满感激地大声说：“队长，Tony说脏话。”

“注意言辞Stark。”Steve的声音几乎在Thor话音落下的一瞬间就从广播里传了出来，Natasha翻了翻眼睛表示队长在大楼内部抓作风纪律这方面特别有间谍的潜质。

于是最终，Tony Stark受到了批评教育并检讨自己以后绝不（在队长能听到的范围内）说脏话，而Thor Odinson则坐上了Tony订好的头等舱座位，这个世界就是这样和谐美好，退一步海阔天空。

而退得多了之后你就会发现天高皇帝远。Thor现在已经到了罗瓦涅米，神盾局也好复仇者也好，Stark算是彻底鞭长莫及，为了不伤害Tony的感情同时保证自己回到纽约后不会露宿街头，Thor先去了奥瓦瑞查理特木屋开房报到，让自己在寒冬腊月里舒舒服服的洗了个热水澡，更重要的是为了给酒店充分的时间通知Tony他的客人已经入住了，等Steve打来客房电话问候Thor的时候，他已经翻出来了件红色长袖开衫披在他的灰色短袖T恤外面。

“哦，哦，替我感谢Tony，我的朋友！”有些话如果换个人来说就会略显夸张，但是Thor说出来就代表了一种个人风格，“这儿美极了！是的！红色和绿色！到处都是！是的！我一定会在这儿好好享受圣诞氛围！”

哗啦啦——屋顶上的积雪似乎承受不了这样的热情，掉下来了一大块。

当Thor第一年每每逢年过节就去布鲁克林区的坟前蹲着喝酒的时候，大家还在心照不宣地照顾他失恋后的情绪，但当这件事情持续到了第三年的时候，复仇者们就有点精神压力了，看在圣诞老人的份上，Jane又没死，Thor至于的吗。

让Thor去圣诞老人故乡感受一下圣诞节是Steve的提议，计划实施者是Tony，计划的支持者则几乎涵盖了整个复仇者联盟外加神盾局内部雷神粉丝协会，而美国队长粉丝协会和钢铁侠粉丝协会各自的头目（Phil Coulson和Peter Parker）则表示将会无条件支持自家爱豆。所以这一通明修栈道的电话打完，Thor终于可以放心地开始暗度陈仓了——他还是有自己的度假计划的。

Thor又检查了一遍登山包——便携帐篷，厚厚的狼皮毯子，一大壶仙宫佳酿，锤子放在最上面——接着打算去酒店餐厅买点小吃。五分钟后，他抱着一桶炸鸡和烤肉饼，一面喝着酒大嚼肉类，把鸡骨头扔给等着拉雪橇的哈士奇，一面开始了他的徒步旅程。人少的地方他就掏出锤子来飞一段，有居民的地方就装作游客买点吃的，这样，Thor向着北冰洋的深处走去，漫无目的地行在白雪皑皑的冰盖之上。

愈往北走，黑夜愈发漫长，到最后，Thor也不知道自己走了多久，极夜中无法判断时间，幸好他也不是很需要。他选了一处地方架起帐篷，把狼皮铺在帐篷前的地面上，躺在上面，就可以尽情欣赏广袤浩渺的北极星空。换成旁人这么做，第二天早上就可能发现自己被冻在地上扣都扣不下来，可Thor不怕这些，比起约顿海姆，这里的冰雪可以称得上是温和的、安全的。如果这儿能有一片湖泊，那一切就更加完美了，但在天寒地冻的季节里，北冰洋宛若新的大陆，一寸连着一寸，将尘世与冰面之下的隐秘完全隔离开来。

地球是一个奇怪的地方。除了它自己的卫星和太阳，其他的星球看起来与这里都是那么遥远，难怪中庭人总是觉得，神祗就居住在那些光芒微弱的星星上。Thor就来自他们仰望的天界，他当然知道九大国度如何彼此链接又彼此分隔，他知道所有轨道如何相交又如何渐行渐远，他知道有些地方在他有生之年永远都到达不了，但此刻，面对这样的星空，如同一个凡人一般在仰望着的Thor禁不住想，海姆冥界也是一颗星星吗？他在这里遥望的无数微弱的光明之中，有没有那一个聚集了亡灵的世界呢？

似乎是为了回应雷神内心的声音，一抹深绿色从天幕的西侧扩散开来，蜿蜒而温柔，如同被技巧最为娴熟的舞女皓腕抖动出的一条丝带。

Thor眨了眨眼睛，那是他熟悉的深绿色。

它向着东南方延伸，时而回桓看向西方，接着又坚定了飞向东南的轨迹。当来到Thor头顶这片天空的时候，绿色中不知何时掺进了一缕清浅的海蓝，它们在Thor的上方缠绕着盘旋，波连开荷叶一样的起伏不绝。

如果Tony Stark在这里，他可以写出一篇几十万词的论文来解释极光的成因，可现如今Thor一人躺在这儿，看着那抹越来越浅的深绿与越来越深的浅蓝交织缠绵，他微微张开嘴，在自己的意识清醒过来能够控制声音之前说道：

“Loki？”

咔——

尖锐的凿子插进了浑然一体的冰面，干涩生硬的裂缝从受力点迸发延伸，北极的寒风趁虚而入，呼呼地往Thor冰封的心脏里面灌。

很久没有人说过这个名字了。Thor自己没有提过，其他复仇者们自然也不会去提他。他们有很多事情要做，有很多敌人要对付，没人想知道这个麻烦去了哪，只要神盾局的情报系统没有显示邪神在准备搞个大新闻，谁会去关心他呢？

Loki，Loki，Loki……

这个名字印刻在Thor的皮肤上，植根在Thor的脑海中，纠缠在Thor的命途里。他觉得没必要把它挂在嘴边，但是他也没有意识到，他有多怀念又有多生疏念出这个名字的感觉。只要舌尖轻弹，喉咙微微震动——

“Loki。”

像是每个生命必经的生老病死，简单而又顺理成章。

咚——咚——

敲击冰面的声音突然在Thor的身下响起，他慌忙起身，扯开狼皮毯子，看见一只小白熊正在冰面下可怜兮兮地望着他。Thor这才发现自己是躺在一个上了冻的海豹孔上，而这只小熊大概是下水捉鱼却被冰下激流席卷得远离了开阔水面，再不救他出来，就会溺死在下面了。

嘿嘿，碰上我你可是走大运了，小家伙。Thor想。

“你躲开点啊！”他对小白熊说，好像对方能听懂似的。然后他一伸手，锤子从帐篷内的登山包里飞出来落入掌中，Thor手起锤落，两三下就砸开冰面，把瑟瑟发抖的小北极熊抱在了怀里。

然而，冰面的开裂范围却远远超出了Thor的控制，他脚下结实的冰盖瞬间化为了一块飘摇无依的浮冰，裸露的海水诡异的格外汹涌翻腾，另一块浮冰上的帐篷和狼皮被几波海浪翻滚着卷入水中，真是令人伤心，那上面还有Thor的酒壶呢……

Thor一手抱着小熊，一手拿着锤子，有点委屈。小熊伸出粉红的舌头，舔了舔那只抓着自己的大手。

Thor叹了口气，挥舞起锤子，飞离了浮冰，找到一处山地坚实的地方降落下来，不远处有一大一小两个身影，黑溜溜的眼睛正死死盯着他看。

“去吧，找你的妈妈和兄弟去吧。”Thor把小熊放在地上，小家伙立刻飞起脚掌，踉踉跄跄地朝他的母亲和兄弟扑了过去。在成年北极熊的爱抚下，缓过劲来的他又无法无天起来，比他身量稍大的兄弟在一旁打着滚欢迎他，像是在说：“弟弟，回家啦！”

Thor想眨眨眼，却发现动作困难，伸手往眼角一抹，才发现那是冻住的眼泪。

酒肉都没有了，Thor也不愿再在这荒芜人迹的地方逗留，左右无趣，他想起了酒店滑雪场旁的小酒馆，那里有穿着貂皮的金发女郎，有来度假的游客，还有新鲜酿造现场冰冻的啤酒以及成桶出售的炸鸡和大串烤肉。

举着啤酒炸鸡穿越深夜里空空荡荡的滑雪场时，他意识到，Tony的确是目光长远有先见之明的，Thor感谢他选了这么个好地方。

吃完供他补充体力弥补空虚的夜宵之后，Thor又泡了个澡，放松身心，顺便缓解自己被寒冬摧残的皮肤。说真的，他以前从来没在乎过皮肤这回事，直到某次他在战斗中背部受伤，Loki帮他擦药，滑溜溜的修长手指从他的伤口边缘温柔点过，手指的主人说：“哥哥，你摸起来像得了皮肤病的火龙。”

就在他这么想的时候，一只冰冷的手贴上了Thor浸泡在热水中的胸膛，一双嘴唇贴上了Thor的嘴唇，一条灵巧的舌头滑进了他的嘴里。“哥哥……”那人说话时，热息钻进了Thor更加滚烫的口腔中，“我好想你……”

“Loki……”Thor睁开眼睛，正对上那双绿眸子，夜色中的墨绿明亮如翡翠，在浴池蒸腾的水汽中更为盈盈。那令Thor朝思暮想的绿眸子，那清澈的、仰慕的、慧黠的眼神，他的Loki，正骑在他的身上，弓起腰身，把两个人隔开了一点距离。Thor忍不住伸手，想要把他抱进怀里。

他的手伸出去，却抱了个空，Thor眼睁睁地看着自己健壮的小臂从Loki的身影中穿了过去，Loki哀伤的眼睛望着他，红着眼圈，摇了摇头。

“不……Loki……不！”Thor猛地睁开眼，又被木墙围裹着的狭小窗口外射来的阳光刺得赶忙闭上了，拥抱着他的池水早已变冷，Thor捧起一把洒在脸上，再睁开眼，这才觉得清醒了一些。他从池子里爬起来，扯过旁边的浴巾囫囵擦了擦头发。外面天光大亮，在当下全天日照基本不超过四小时的罗瓦涅米，这已经很说明问题了。

Thor穿上了衣服，准备趁着天亮去圣诞老人村转转，他得留下一些自拍证据供Tony验收。反正只要一两个小时后天就黑了，到那时他再去酒馆里也不会显得那么突兀。

许多雪橇正等在酒店外面，每辆都由两头漂亮的驯鹿拉着，它们跺着蹄子，热息从鼻腔中喷射出来，凝结成了比雪更飘渺的白雾。

“嘿，先生，坐车吗？去圣诞老人村的！”一个拉车的小伙子冲Thor招呼道，他全身上下裹得像个粽子，只从帽子下面露出一双眼睛，亮晶晶的。Thor坐到了雪橇上，拉着他的两头大鹿皮毛纯白，鹿角大而舒展，Thor觉得它们就像是墨桂树顺滑的树枝。驯鹿奔跑起来的时候，细碎的雪花扑打在Thor的脸上，那小伙子看了他几眼，最后还是忍不住问：“先生啊，您不冷吗？”他的英语有点俄罗斯口音。

“不冷！”Thor笑了一下，“我家在更冷的地方！”

小伙子半信半疑地点了点头。

平安夜这天，圣诞老人办公室里简直人满为患，无数孩子进进出出，吵吵闹闹，抓着圣诞老人合影。Thor没有费心往里挤，他比任何人都清楚他的父亲不会再在这里穿大红袄[1]。

Thor在邮局里为远在纽约的大家伙每个人都挑了一张明信片，然后跟着小朋友们去找柜台后穿着红绿衣服戴着圣诞白胡子的工作人员们帮自己填写，一点没有因为自己是唯一一个找工作人员填地址的成年人而感到不好意思。他凭借身高优势绝对的一览众山小，看见一条队没什么人排，走过去才发现这是个瘦瘦高高的圣诞老人，显然没有那些打扮得胖乎乎的圣诞老人们受欢迎。

“嗨，帮我填下地址吧。”Thor说。那个“圣诞老人”抬起头，瘦削的下巴被胡子遮挡住了，胡子上面的皮肤却十分白皙，像窗外的大雪一般围着一双圆圆的绿眼睛。

“圣诞老人啊~

他面色如玫瑰~

鼻子像樱桃~”

窗外有孩子们在唱歌。

“说一下您的地址。”员工模仿老年人，哑着嗓子说。

Thor报了地址，眼睛却一眨不眨地盯着这个员工，不知出于什么原因，他下意识地伸手想取下他的胡子。

“别，先生。”假扮圣诞老人的员工躲开了，礼貌地说，“请尊重我的工作。”他迅速把写好的一打明信片递给了Thor，上面已经帮他贴好邮票，还盖好了圣诞老人邮局的章。“投到门口的红色邮筒里明年圣诞节寄到，投到橘色的邮筒里今天发信。”他叮嘱道。

Thor接过明信片，仍站在那里看着这个人，这人被他盯得低下了头：“您该给您身后的小朋友们让路了，先生。”

Thor让到一边，后面排队的小孩子们马上挤过来，那位“圣诞老人”尽职尽责地弯下腰，听孩子们报地址，为他们填写。Thor迈开长腿，两步就来到门口，把明信片全都塞进了橘色的邮筒里，再回头，却发现刚才还被孩子们围住的那个瘦瘦的“圣诞老人”不见了，一个矮胖的姑娘站在孩子们中间，戴着胡子，看见Thor在看她，她笑着冲Thor招了招手。“圣诞快乐，先生。”她哑着嗓子说。Thor也只好笑着跟她招了招手。

圣诞老人村里充斥着一年中最浓厚的欢声笑语，这气氛太有感染力，以至于Thor也笑了起来，他笑得很大声，笑得引人注目，笑得嘴角都疼了，笑得脸都酸了。他打心里嘲笑自己，只是因为梦见了Loki，就精神恍惚到要把所有人都认作是Loki。

沮丧、孤独、痛苦，这些在平安夜里最不应该出现的词汇，现在几乎淹没了他，他回了酒店，有点怒气冲冲，却不知道该对谁施发这雷神之怒。最后他还是决定按计划，去滑雪场旁的酒馆里打了一桶啤酒和一桶炸鸡。虽然太阳已经落了，时间却才刚刚到下午四点，所以当Thor和昨天一样抱着两只大桶肆无忌惮的横穿正熙熙攘攘的雪场时，就和尖叫着俯冲下来的一个人撞了满怀。这人穿着大红色的滑雪服像块陨石一样砸在Thor怀里，两个人一起飞出了十几米远，顶在一棵松树上才停下。他的酒全都洒在了雪地里，炸鸡也掉了一地，Thor懊恼地揉揉屁股，雷神之怒有对象了，他想。

“你他妈没长……”

“眼睛”这个词生生卡在了Thor的喉咙里。

圣诞老人啊~

他面色如玫瑰~

鼻子像樱桃~

趴在他身上的这个人当然长了眼睛，他墨绿的眼睛正看着Thor；他还长了鼻子，那冻得通红的鼻头，像是小孩子安在雪人面颊上的一颗樱桃；他的脸在大红色滑雪服的映衬下，就如同春天里的玫瑰花瓣一样；他还有薄薄的、刀片似的嘴唇，那嘴唇微微张开，吐露出了熟悉的、慢条斯理的调子：

“圣诞快乐啊，哥哥。”

他被明显肥大的滑雪服包装着，如同一盒待拆的礼物，掉在了Thor的圣诞树下。

圣诞老人办公室里的没准真是Odin。

他们接吻，他们拥抱，他想把他缝嵌在自己的怀抱里。Thor有很多问题想问Loki，但现在他什么都问不出来，他甚至连掏钥匙回酒店这样简单的事情都办不到。他的理智只刚刚好够支撑他抱着Loki飞到荒无人烟的一片冰盖上来，没工夫在乎自己突然召唤雷神之锤又原地起飞是不是给芬兰人民造成了恐慌情绪。十几个小时里，被Thor破坏的冰面重新结为了完整的一片，细密的雪沙在上面腾起如烟的波浪，然后消失在永夜的怀抱中。

可Thor怀抱中的Loki没有消失，他实实在在地，倔强地，温暖地倚靠在Thor怀里，双臂环着Thor的腰，弯着眼睛看Thor发疯。他的帽子在飞行中被吹掉了，打卷的黑色长发飘扬在深沉的夜幕里，直到Thor终于降落在冰原上，它们才在重力的作用下垂落下来，但又很快被压在了宽大的手掌下。

“Loki……”雷神自己也说不清楚，在自己漫长的生命里有过多少次哽咽的时刻，但那一定屈指可数，而这屈指可数的次数中，在这个瘦瘦的男人面前，又占了十之八九。“Loki，Loki……”他念着他的名字，看着他的眼睛，他的眉骨，他的鼻梁，看着这熟悉得可怕的失而复得，“是你吗Loki？”

Loki一向最厌烦Thor的罗里吧嗦，尤其是现在北极的寒风吹得他面冷心更冷，他简直恨不得大骂Thor一场。可他听着那抽抽噎噎的声音，看着那海蓝色里氤氲的水汽，他的心似乎被那把愚蠢的锤子击中了，冰山被击打得散落成一地碎末，融化在永不凝固的大洋深处。

“是我，”他微笑起来，“是我。”他捧住Thor胡茬丛生的脸，不论生前死后都是第一次，当着Thor的面，主动地把自己的嘴唇凑了上去。他的嘴唇外侧是北极非一日之寒的三尺坚冰，内侧却是火山脚下脉脉存存的温泉水，吮吸着，包裹着，含住了Thor的嘴唇，然后急速放开，然后再含住，把自己上一次留下的唾液和Thor的热息都含在里面。

“Loki……”Thor的双臂收紧，把他压向自己，他能够结结实实地感受到那些骨骼血肉在自己的小臂与胸膛之间架构着一个众里寻他的身体，他没有打乱Loki吮吸的节奏，但也不想抑制自己这样顺应下去，于是在他的上唇咬了一下后匆匆将舌头插入Loki的口腔，他的动作太急，以至于他们的牙齿都轻轻碰撞在了一起，“Loki……”他在唇齿相交处呢喃着他的名字，让每一个音节从自己的声带振颤而出，顺着自己的舌尖流入Loki温暖的共鸣腔里。

“是我……”Loki含糊不清却固执地回应，“是我。”他将手伸入Thor开衫的前襟，从他的肩头滑落，死死捏住了背部的三角肌。他没有在意Thor扯开了自己崭新的滑雪服——好像他们中有谁真的需要它似的——等不及Thor再次加大拥抱的力道，就往对方的怀里钻得更深。

冰层震裂的那一瞬他就知道是谁，对雷神之锤的威力，他比任何人都更为敏感。这来自心灵手巧的侏儒们的神秘力量，掌控他，屠杀他，拯救他，与之相比，Hel冰封的监狱脆弱得如同冰天雪地里的玻璃杯，虽然能罩住虚弱的他，但只要倒入雷神这咕嘟着冒泡的开水，就自己开片裂缝，喀拉拉地尖叫着把海水翻搅得一团糟。

而这个家伙只是为了救一只熊。

Loki恶狠狠地咬了Thor的舌头一口，但被入侵撑开过度的咬肌使不上力，上下牙齿一合，变成了一口挑逗的撕扯。Thor扶住他的大腿后侧，轻轻向上一托，Loki便顺势将腿盘在了Thor的胯上，浑圆的臀部在地球的重力下坠在Thor身前，他能感觉到隔着紧实的织物，那里正撞击着雷神挺立的雄风。

于是最后一层薄薄的阻隔也被扯落在地，那雪白的臀肉在冰雪的反光中散发着更明亮的敏感，Thor双足分立，仿佛海克拉火山一样千年不移，粗糙的火山岩蹭动着Loki茫茫然的冰雪。Thor的嘴唇从Loki的嘴唇蹭到他的下巴，最后落在他扬起的脖颈前，他咬住他的喉咙，就像所有猎手会对猎物做的那样，他捕获了他，然后咬住他的喉咙。

“Loki……”他咀嚼着他的名字，嚼烂每一个音素，用舌头敷在他的伤口上，“我的Loki啊……”

如果有人向你夸耀雷神的锤子是如何的重不可移，那他一定没有见过雷神真正雄伟可观的部分。Loki一面呻吟一面得意地想。没有谁能够真正承受Thor，女神们不行，凡人之躯更不行，她们都只能消化Thor的一部分，没有人能像Loki这样贪婪地拥有他的全部。他一面因疼痛而生理性地抗拒着，一面被Thor掰开屁股，更用力地坐了进去。九大国度中最勇猛、最好战的神灵啊，Loki感叹着，你知不知道，你是为邪神一个人量身设计的。

“我在……”他比赤身裸体更为耻辱地剖白着自己，“我在这儿，Thor。”他挂在Thor的身上，兴奋地看着Thor喘着粗气，看着Thor那一脸令他羞耻的迷乱与深情，他一口一口，控制着自己的肠道，如同适才他的口腔吮吸着Thor的舌头一样，裹食着Thor硕大的阴茎。

他的Thor，他滚烫的、坚硬的、温柔的Thor，他是这广袤冰原下秘藏的火山，把Loki这飘荡在大洋中的冰山吸引得横冲过去，他会在他的岩浆里融化成新的大洋，他会在他的熔岩里蒸腾成新的空气。

太坚硬了，太滚烫了，太快了，太大了。Loki一句都不会承认。他是Thor唯一的那一个，他可以疼，可以死，可以蒸发成透明的分散物，但他不会失败，在关于Thor的事情上，他永远都不会输。他抓过Thor扶在他臀上的一只手——因为突然失去了一半的支撑力而在地球可恶的重力场中又被狠狠地插入了一下——让Thor握住自己已经红肿胀痛的阴茎，他用一种快感攻击着另一种快感，用一个高潮促发着另一个高潮，Thor的手疯狂地揉弄着他的下体，他也疯狂地蹂躏着Thor的，他们之间始终等价交换，始终势均力敌，始终公平。

他模糊的殷红嘴唇在狂暴的冲击中颤抖着，把他从喑哑的喉咙里传递出的气音捏造成他灵魂深处的句子。“我爱你……”Loki的头垂在Thor的耳边，他的脸颊贴着他金色的发迹，他的鼻尖蹭动着他耳廓发红的上缘，“Thor，我爱你。”

他终于把这句话还给了Thor。让他们报复吧，让世界因果轮回天道循环吧，这世界肮脏血腥破烂沉沦，没有一杆秤不是一头杵在淤泥里另一头插着尸体，但是他和Thor之间是公平的，他爱他，他也爱他。他想要离Thor近一点、更近一点，他愿意为此支付一切代价。

“我也爱你。”

Thor闷闷地在他的胸口上说，他的声音起搏着他沉寂已久的心跳，他向他压倒下来，甚至连膝盖都没有弯一弯，就把他重重摔在了冰壳上，Loki的头撞在颈后的那只手里。他能感受到身下的冰盖被撞出了细碎的裂纹，北冰洋的海水涌上来，刺激着他发热的光溜溜的脊背，Loki一阵瑟缩，在Thor的腹肌上射得一塌糊涂。

“哦不……”他遗憾地小声叫道。

Thor有些好笑的在Loki下巴上咬了一下，这个家伙，这个不肯吃亏、不肯让步、不肯服输的家伙，此时此刻仍然要跟他好勇斗狠一决雌雄。可惜他的阴茎现在软塌塌地滴着液体，面色泛着苍白的粉红，细长的脖子随着自己送髋的动作一挺一挺，双手在Thor腰后无力地抓挠着——怎么看自己都是雄的那个。

“别怕，”Thor自以为安慰地捋着Loki散乱的头发，同时加快了下身的动作，“没人知道。”

“我要……杀你灭口……”Loki咬牙切齿地回应道。他并不怕冷，也不会被冻得麻木，于是背后的坚冰与海水给了他一阵又一阵的刺激，就像是电流循着皮肤的脉络流过他的全身。他一面起着杀人的歹念，一面葬身于这巨大的快感之中。

“可以，”Thor顶撞的更用力了，真是的，Loki明明软绵绵的如同一抔液体，四肢像小猫似的摊开，肚子和胸口都剧烈地起伏着，仿佛下一秒就要散碎在冰面上，却仍能吸得那么用力，让他几乎都无法抽出来，他是一只永远不会吃饱的狼崽子，“你杀不死雷神……但你可以杀了Thor……你可以杀了Thor……”他的热液在Loki开始微微抽搐的时候汹涌而出，在Loki高潮后滚烫的体内点燃了最后一把烈火。

他们的胸部紧紧贴着，两颗心脏在同一个节拍里疯狂地彼此撞击，想要冲破胸膛拥抱在一起，Loki稍短些的上半身刚好弥补了他和Thor的体位差，他的额头抵着他的，Thor肉块丰满的腹部与Loki肌肉分明的腹部紧实地贴在一起，配合着一进一退一起一伏。Loki抬起手，用尖俏的食指轻轻戳在Thor的腰侧。

“我杀了雷神。”他累了，懒洋洋地闭着眼睛，抬起下巴寻找着Thor的嘴唇，后者很快就让他如愿，他们交换了一个蜻蜓点水的吻，“这样Thor就是我一个人的了。”他宣布道。

“是你的，”Thor又吻了他一下，他停留的时间长了一些，但仍旧没有把那个吻加深，他的阴茎还深埋在Loki的体内，感受着那里被撑开的肌肉一丝一丝慢慢回缩，贴合住他阳具的褶皱，他的嘴唇却礼貌的在Loki的嘴唇上轻轻蹭动着，“Thor完完全全是你的。”

“做我的雷神，做我的王，”Loki软软地说，他再也不能拿出更多的力气挤压出声音里的甜腻、维持住挑衅的语气了，即便他知道他现在听起来就像是舔着棉花糖的小女孩，也只能随他去，“做我的奴才，”他毫无道理又理直气壮地要求道，“做我的情人，做我的哥哥……”他的声音越来越小，最后嘴巴微张着，带着他未尽的不甘的命令，昏睡了过去。

这可恶的睡眠啊，令Loki完全的人为刀俎他为鱼肉，睁开眼的时候他望着酒店小木屋裸露的房梁，回想起自己朦朦胧胧半睡半醒梦里梦外在冰原上在浴缸里在床上被操了无数次，也不知道是真的是假的，也不知道哪次是真的哪次是假的。

窗外的天还理所当然的黑着，好像这里没有白昼是再正常不过的事情，而Loki在酒店蓬松柔软的羽毛枕头上一偏头，就看见了近在咫尺的太阳。可怜的罗瓦涅米人民还有两个小时才能看到日出，而日出就在Loki的枕边。

他的光明，他的救赎，他永夜中的白昼，他北冰洋里的热土。

他的Thor。

Thor的意识先于他的肉体清醒过来，他偷偷把眼睛睁开了一条缝，带着些恐惧看见了空荡荡的床畔，然后猛地瞪大了眼睛。他一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来，身下的木床抗议地咯吱咯吱响了几声，他也没有听到，Thor伸出胳膊，轻轻地、轻轻地压在Loki留下的那片床单凹陷的褶皱上，有什么圆滚滚湿漉漉的东西从他的脸颊上坠落下来，砸在雪白的床单上，啪的一声，烫出了一个深色的伤口。

Loki不在这儿。他走了，或者从未来过。

昨夜的一切，都是平安夜的一场春梦。

Thor没有允许自己流下更多的眼泪，他尽量记住那些令他幸福的时刻，在圣诞节的早晨，他尽量告诉自己，他已经收到过了最想要的礼物。

他弯下身子，把脸贴在Loki的枕头上，那里还残存着丝柏清冷的香气，告诉着他Loki是一片弥漫着雪雾的森林。

咣当——

瓷器碎裂的声音从厨房里传来，Thor愣了五十分之一秒后三步并作两步冲了过去，在小木屋配套的狭小厨房里，圆盘子碎成了四块，Loki披着浴袍，光脚站在原木色的橱柜中间，美丽动人，愤愤不平。

“我饿了！”他抬起头，对着Thor抱怨道，“屋子里什么吃的都没有。”

Thor哈哈大笑起来，走过去一把抱起了Loki。“喂喂喂！”Loki尖叫着，“你踩在碎片上了！”但Thor没有听见，他把Loki高高举起来，在落地窗外缓缓升起的朝阳中，含泪笑着，仰视着他的弟弟，像是第一次做父亲的人看着他的新生儿一样。

“你想吃什么？”他急切地问，急切地想听他的新生儿发出第一声啼哭，“你要什么？我去买给你！”

Loki抿着嘴唇，眨巴着清澈的绿眼睛看着他，然后他低下头，缓缓地勾起了一个微笑。“现在不急了。”他把嘴唇贴在Thor的额头上，“我们有的是时间呢。”

他们还有的是时间，他们还有中午下午和晚上，他们还有明天后天大后天，他们还有几千年的漫长时光，可以执着手，接着吻，迎接命运的嘲弄或者嘲弄命运。他们还有的是时间，在仙宫之上，在地狱之下，在北极之北，在一切深爱与仇恨没有尽头的尽头。

\--end--

[1] 部分北欧神话传说中认为圣诞老人就是Odin神

**Author's Note:**

> 本文作者在lofter上的ID：白昼如焚


End file.
